Tsunayoshi's Plans
by Crimson Rosary
Summary: Basically, Tsunayoshi has plans for all his guardians, including Reborn. Okay guys. It's my first story, so don't kill me!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! Crimson here! Too bad they didn't allow Japanese, or else I would've used it as my pen name ): Oh wells, no use crying over spilled milk! I am usually just reading stories all the time, but I decided to try my hand at writing some. So, if my grammar, plot, characters, or ANYTHING doesn't satisfy you, I apologize. If not, please read and review (:

* * *

As my first story, please don't kill me; here we go!

* * *

I do not own any characters from KHR! Wish I did though ): They're good.

* * *

Title: Tsunayoshi's Plans

Ratings: M (just in case my writing spirals out of control)

Pairings : R27

Sorry guys, changed it to Adult Reborn with Tsuna! I just think this pair is so adorably cute ;)

_This means thinking is occurring!_

_Edited: 12.7.13_

* * *

Chapter 1

As sunlight shone into the curtain covered room, a breeze lifts them from their position, exposing the room to the early chirpings of baby birds.

From the left side of the window, a king sized bed sits; its occupant rustling the silk crimson sheets. As brown spiky hair pokes out from underneath, the sheets continue sliding off, revealing a, now conscious, Sawada Tsunayoshi. With his last yawn, he blinks once, twice, three times before a sparkling gleam in his eyes appears, with it a cheeky grin.

He knew it would be soon before his guardians would cause an uproar, but he took his time getting ready for the start of the day. As he entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him, he took a deep breath and let it out, practically glowing with a happy, mischievous aura radiating around him.

He hummed as he showered, and after ten minutes, walked out of the bathroom steamy warm. He walks to one of his walk-in closets and picks his outfit. Putting it on and tightening his tie, he closes his bedroom door behind him soon after.

Making his way closer and closer to the dining room, Tsuna begins picking up bits and pieces of loud chatter emanating from the gap behind the doors.

"Good morning everyone! Did everyone have a nice sleep? I know I did." He smiles and all eyes turn to the Vongola boss.

"Juudaime! Good morning to you too! Here, let me get you your coffee! We have something urgent to discuss with you!"

"Ah, thank you Hayato. Let's have breakfast first before talking okay? I'm sure everyone here would rather do that."

"B-but Juudaime, our –" "Maa,maa Gokudera. Let's just discuss this while we eat. How about it, Tsuna?" chided Yamamoto. "Okay, sure."

As the guardians digged in, Tsuna faced his left side, feeling Reborn's gaze on him. "Yes Reborn?" "What's gotten you all giddy, Dame-Tsuna?" "Oh, you know. I just feel like we'll have such a great day today."

Reborn stands up and walks around the table towards the Vongola boss. "Did you do something?" he asked, bending down to meet Tsuna's eyes. "Who knows?" smiled Tsuna.

With a grumble, Reborn walked back to his seat, sat down, and continued sipping his espresso. Ten minutes into breakfast, Hibari speaks.

"Herbivore, our weapons are missing." _So blunt_, thought the rest of the guardians. Reborn could be seen pulling his fedora down, blocking his smirk.

"Ah yes, I know. I've been meaning to talk to you guys about that." Tsuna replies, placing his cup down on the table.

"You know who did it already?! EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei. "Shut up and let Juudaime speak, turf-top!" Gokudera growled. "What did you say Octopus-head?!" "Why I ought to shut your mouth for you!" Gokudera screams back, hands reaching for his pockets, only to find them empty handed. _Oh right, my bombs are gone too_ he thought.

"Kufufufufufu." "What is it Mukuro? "Tsunayoshi, I believe you can continue now." "Ah, yes. Well, I was the one who took your weapons." The Vongola boss smiles at them sweetly, before an uproar was heard.

"Herbivore, hand me back my tonfas or I'll bite you to death." "Bite to death! Bite to death!" chirped Hibird. Tsuna only continued to smile, and continued even though Reborn had grabbed him by the collar of his suit.

"Where's Leon?" "Now, now Reborn. Remember what I just said? I have all the weapons at my disposal. What should we do now?" Tsuna said cheekily. Reborn answered with a huff before throwing Tsuna back down onto his seat.

Straightening his attire, Tsuna folds his hands and places them on the dining table, an aura radiating towards the guardians telling them to shut up and listen.

"Now, since everyone was so interested in the whereabouts of their weapons. This is a contest I've come up with. The one with the highest score will get a weapon."

"You mean to tell us that you took our weapons for entertainment?!" Lambo cried out. "Yes, yes I did." Tsuna smiled.

"So, we'll get our weapons back if we win?" Yamamoto asked. "Uh-uh. I said you guys will get "a weapon", not your weapons back."

"What is this supposed to do anyway? How do you even benefit from taking out weapons Vongola?"

"Well Mukuro, since everyone is so adept at using their own weapons, I decided to test you guys out to see how you guys would do if you had a different weapon. This means, if you had a close combat weapon, I'd probably give you a long ranged weapon. Understand?" "Completely."

"Well then, I'll let you guys know when the first competition will be. Until then," Tsuna gets up from his seat, finishing his coffee, "I have some paperwork to look after."

As the guardians watch the Vongola boss leave, the dining room becomes silent.

The only thought that processed through their head was: _What just happened?_

* * *

So! What did you guys think?! But, I have to say, thinking about all of this is so hard D: I'm the type that tends to flash through the story and speed things up. That's probably why I end up only writing a couple of pages for stories I've written… ); Anyway, please review! :D I'd love to see what you guys thought! Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

Hellos! I noticed not a lot of people have given me reviews on my first chapter, and it's okay! I'm a new writer! Either that or people just rather read than criticize my story. :D BUT CRITICISM IS ALLOWED. I DON'T HATE. I just prefer nice comments over criticism.. but criticism helps me improve. So go go go!

* * *

Okay, so we left off with Tsuna leaving the dining room after telling his guardians he has taken their weapons! Let's continue~

Title: Tsunayoshi's Plans

Ratings: M (just in case my writing spirals out of control)

Pairings: R27

_This means thinking is occurring!_

* * *

Chapter 2

**Back at the dining room**

All the guardians, including Reborn seemed to be collecting their thoughts. Not even the maids coming in to clean up their breakfast could break them from the thoughts. But, the maids seemed to know what was happening, as they scurried back into the kitchen, with carts filled high with plates and left over food. They didn't want to be caught in a cross-fire if the guardians happened to snap out of their current state.

* * *

**Reborn**

Reborn slowly sipped his espresso as he calmly assessed the situation. _What does Dame-Tsuna think he's doing? What kind of game is he playing? If Leon is ever given to one of these idiots, does he not know what would happen?_

* * *

**Hayato **

Hayato looked as if he's seen his sister, face draining of color, eyes wide open, openly sweating. _Juudaime, Juudaime! I, your right hand man cannot argue against you, but this – this isn't going to work! At least let me have something to protect you with!_

* * *

**Takeshi**

Takeshi had a smile on his face as his arms were crossed behind his head. _Ah, what kind of weapons could I use? Hmm, I've never tried Hayato's fireworks. Oh! Or maybe Reborn's magical reptile. Ah, this will be so fun._

* * *

**Hibari**

With his hair shadowing his eyes, Hibari was emitting a murderous vibe. _I'll bite that herbivore to death over and over again. _Hibird, sensing the aura vibrating from Hibari, flew off his head and perched on his shoulder. Hibari lifted his hand and stroked the bird, the only thing that seemed to calm him down a little bit.

* * *

**Lambo**

Lambo began silently crying over the loss of his precious horns. He unconsciously moved his hands up to the empty spaces atop his head. _My horns, my horns._

* * *

**Ryohei**

Ryohei, however, was the quickest one that got over the shock. With a gleam in his eyes and a smile o his face, he thought of all the things he could do with the weapon he would get. _Master Pao Pao would be so proud of me!_

* * *

**Mukuro **

Mukuro sighed before rubbing his temples. _Tsunayoshi, out of all the things you could've done, why this?_

The room was as quiet as could be for the last couple of minutes after Tsuna had left, before the scraping of chairs were heard. All guardians, including Reborn, were up on their feet, with one thought in their mind, _I'm going to get him._

* * *

**In Tsuna's Office**

Before Tsuna could even pick up his pen, his office doors busted open with loud voices echoing loudly through the room.

"Juudaime! Why?! I-I mean I don't think what you're doing is wrong, b-but why me included?! How am I going to protect you?!"

"Tsuna, I think you should rethink this game. I mean it sounds like fun, but how are we going to fend for ourselves?"

"This is EXTREMELY not cool! How could you take away my Kangaryu?!" "What about my horns Tsuna?!"

"Stop crowding herbivores. Tsunayoshi will talk to me privately." "Kufufufufufu. Why Kyoya-kun, what makes you think I'll allow you to talk to him alone?

Feeling Reborn's murderous aura flowing through the room, the guardians automatically closed their mouths, Hibari just turning his head to the side.

"Would you guys kindly take a seat?" Tsuna asked, smiling up at his guardians. As they took their seats, Tsuna began speaking.

"So what seems to be the problem?" All the guardians instantly got up, in an uproar, waves of anger rolling off of them, but Tsuna didn't seem a bit concerned.

"Okay, okay. Please sit. Now, as you guys have heard me before, I took all your weapons to test you guys. As this is a competition, I'll be putting you guys in different situations, or creating ideas and games for you guys to compete in."

The guardians continued watching their boss as he kept speaking. "Now, since you guys are so anxious about this competition _and_ not fully accepting this idea I've come up with. How about this? Whoever wins, I will fulfill one of their wishes."

All the guardians blinked at the sudden arrangement. "One of our wishes?" asked Lambo. "As in anything we wish for, we'll get?" Takeshi asked? "I EXTREMELY ACCEPT YOUR PROPOSITION SAWADA!" shouted Ryohei. "I could make these herbivores fall.. or maybe… crowding…" Hibari started murmuring underneath his breath.

"Kufufufufu, then Vongola will be mine" Mukuro stated, chuckling to himself. "Juudaime, are you sure about this? The pineapple head will destroy the famiglia if he were the one to win this." Hayato said, glaring at Mukuro. Reborn only pulled his fedora down, already setting his plan in motion if he were the one to win the competition.

"Yep, any one wish; if it is within my power to fulfill it, I will do it." Tsuna said smiling. "The competition will start tomorrow, so you guys should get ready physically, mentally, and emotionally. It isn't going to be as easy as one, two, three you know. If you guys understand, you guys can leave now, but Hayato, could you come back in half an hour? I need to set up this meeting soon with the Rosario Famiglia." He continued reading the piece of paper in front of him.

"Of course Juudaime." Hayato bowed his head and all the guardians stood up to leave. As the door closed behind them, Tsuna smiled, and without looking up, said "Well Reborn? What do you think?"

Reborn pushed off from the wall and walked straight up to Tsuna, pulling him away from his desk. "Do bribes count?" "Nope, no bribes are accepted, given or taken. Punishment will be doled out upon the contestant." "Oh? This is interesting." Reborn smirked, drawing closer to Tsuna's lips, breath fanning out.

"Are you sure you won't accept it?" he continued, drawing Tsuna's waist closer to his body. Tsuna held onto his suit as Reborn supported his body weight. He looked up and lightly moved his lips over Reborn's, before pulling back and smiling. "Nope, I won't accept any bribes. That means, no touching, no kissing, no sexual involvement the entire time this competition is going on. That is strictly for you and everyone else."

"We'll see how long you last." Reborn murmurs into Tsuna's ears, feeling the Vongola boss shiver. Reborn smirked and nipped at Tsuna's earlobes before going further and leaving a hickey on his neck. Tsuna gave a light, satisfied sigh, before Reborn deemed him to be lust filled before pulling back.

"I'll get Hayato now." he said, turning around. He didn't get far before he felt his wrist pulled and his body spinning around, being kissed by Tsuna. With a smirk, he pulled Tsuna's body closer, molding it with his. His left hand cupped Tsuna's face as he drew Tsuna's lips closer to him, captivating it with his own. His right arm wrapped around Tsuna's waist and drew circles on his cloth-covered hips.

After a couple of seconds, they pulled back gasping for air, a strand of saliva as proof of their intimate kiss. As the proof snapped, Tsuna looked up at his with puppy-dog eyes, a slight blush running across his face. "I thought you said there would be no sexual activity of any kind happening?" "Didn't you listen? The competition starts tomorrow." Tsuna pouted, before pulling Reborn's lips down on his for another round.

Drawing back slightly, before Tsuna could even reach, Reborn let out a chuckle. "Half an hour's almost up; Hayato's going to be here soon." With a quick peck on his lips, Reborn left the Vongola boss, pouting in displeasure. "I wonder how long you'll hold up with this competition." Reborn smirked, before Hayato entered with several more portfolios in hand.

"Oh, Reborn! I thought you left before." "Oh no, I just hand to confirm something with Tsuna." He said, his attention clearly on the Vongola boss across the desk.

"Oh, was it something important? I -" As Gokudera continued speaking, Reborn drowned out his voice, his attention caught on Tsuna's lust filled eyes. As he watched Tsuna slowly run his tongue over his lips, the blush on his face becoming more prominent, and finally sucking on his index finger, his eyes narrowed at the foreplay he seemed to receive, with the Storm guardian present in the room.

"If you need anything else, I could come help you after Juudaime's finished with his paperwork." "No, not to worry. I have it everything in control." Reborn said, his gaze finally leaving Tsuna's. "Well, have a nice day then."

Reborn gave a last look at the Vongola boss, before closing the door after him.

"What's wrong Juudaime?! Your face looks flushed?! Are you sick? A fever? Should I call Doctor Shamal?"

Tsuna gave his Storm guardian a smile. "No, I'm alright. I can't say the same for Reborn though." Tsuna said, muttering the last few words to himself. "Did you say something Juudaime?" "Oh, no nothing. Thank you though, Hayato. Now, about the Rosario Famiglia…" "Ah, yes. I have all their information right here!"

* * *

So! What do you guys think?! I am not good at writing fluffy scenes D: So please bear with me as I trudge through this story, fluffy-scene cluelessness. Please review~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written anything in about a week or so! Finals are breathing down my back! And it doesn't help that college is being a pain in the ass ): So! After having my brain fried after a tremendous span of time studying, I've decided to take a break just to write down another chapter, just for you guys! (:

Okay, here's chapter 3. According to my chapter 1 reviews, I should put each dialogue on a different line, and I feel like a bumbling idiot for forgetting to do that. (It even bugs me when I read others' stories like this, yet I don't do the same for mine. Sigh.)

* * *

I do not own any characters from KHR! Wish I did though ): They're good.

Title: Tsunayoshi's Plans

Ratings: K (Possibly?)

Pairings : R27

_This means thinking is occurring!_

Maybe I should create Chapter titles… it would be interesting to see how it affects my writing.. :P

* * *

Chapter 3

_At Tsuna's Office_

_Knock Knock_. "Who is it?" Tsuna asked as he continued to skim through the Rosario famiglia's portfolio.

"It's me!" A voice radiating happiness reached his ears through the closed doorway.

Gokudera walked over to the doors before opening one of them.

"Juudaime, it's Maman." Tsuna's head snapped up as he watched his Storm Guardian make room for his mother to enter his office.

"Tsu-kun! How are you doing today?" Sawada Nana asked, as she made her way towards the couch, comfortably making herself at home.

"O-Okaa-san?! What are you doing here?"

"Maa, Tsu-kun. You make it seem like I'm unwanted here." Nana said, with a smile on her face.

"W-Well, it's not that. It's just – I think you've come here at the wrong time…"

"Ah, thank you so much Gokudera-kun." she picked up the cup of tea Gokudera had placed before her, sipping it before placing it back down.

"Arara.. Really? What's wrong? Are you busy?" Nana's smile immediately disappeared, worried etched upon her face.

"N-No, it's not that. I.. actually.. kind of.. have a little competition going on?" Tsuna said, a little unsure of his answer.

"Ah! That's great! That means I get to judge too!" Nana said, a happy aura radiating from her body.

"Okaa-san. What are you talking about? I don't think –", but before Tsuna could finish his sentence, his body was wrapped in Nana's gripping hug.

"Nonsense Tsu-kun. I can judge for your competition. And you know what else?! Bianchi-chan, I-Pin-chan and Fuuta-kun could do so as well, don't you think? After all, we all came here together today to see how you guys were doing."

"Okaa-san, that's not really –", but Nana didn't seem to hear him over her giddiness.

"Oh, and you could wear a dress, and Biachi-chan would look so cute in hers. Oh, I-Pin would do well with a traditional Chinese dress. Fuuta-kun in his cute tuxedo! Mama hasn't gotten to wear anything fancy for so long! Oh, this will be wonderful!"

"Okaa-san. Wait –", but before Tsuna could finish what he was saying, Nana had skipped out of his office, doors closing behind her with a slam.

Tsuna heaved a large sigh as he slumped his body forward, onto his desk.

"Juudaime, are you alright? Shall I make you another cup of coffee?"

"Ah, Hayato. I almost forgot you were here."

"Would you like to take a break for now?" As attentive as always, Gokudera moved up to his beloved Tenth's desk, a worried expression flitting across his face.

"No, no. If I don't finish these by today, I'm going to be extremely busy while we have the competition. And I'd rather pay more attention to that than have my attention distracted elsewhere."

"Of course Juudaime! Now, here's –"

As Gokudera continued his outpour of information on the Rosario Famiglia, Tsuna felt his attention drifting to what his mother had said only moments ago.

_Okay.. so Bianchi, I-Pin and Fuuta has come. They'll be judging and in formal wear.. Mom will make me wear a dress and she'll probably wear something pretty to go – wait, WHAT?!_

Tsuna slammed his hands on his table; the Storm Guardian jumped, startled at the Vongola Boss's action. Watching as his beloved Juudaime stand up shakily with hair hiding his expression, Gokudera slowly reached his hand towards him.

"Juudaime? Are you-", before he could finish, he jumped again as Tsuna screamed "OKAA-SAN!"

* * *

_Somewhere in Vongola Headquarters_

Ears perked up as they heard a faint scream.

"What's wrong Spanner?" Spanner shook his head again and let out a light chuckle.

_There's no way I could hear someone screaming from all the way down here_.

"Nothing's wrong Shoichi. Now, where were we?"

"W-Well, we were.. um.. y-you know-" Shoichi's increasing blush, complimented by his stuttering left Spanner smiling down at the redhead.

"You know. If you keep doing that, we're going to take longer than usual?" Spanner chided, as his eyes held a sparkle of amusement.

"S-Shut up! If it wasn't for you being so perverted, we would've – ahnngh."

"Shoichi, what was that you were going to say?"

"Just shut up and finish massaging me okay?" Shoichi blushed and covered his face with the pillow he was currently holding.

"Of course, sir!" Spanner continued his ministrations upon Shoichi's back before complaining about how tired he was becoming.

* * *

_At that same time, more or less_

Hibari was currently flicking through the security cameras of the Vongola Headquarters.

"Can't you move any faster to gather all that's happened in the last forty-eight hours?" He growled.

"I-I'm trying. I'm going as fast as I can." Giannini said, sweat beads sliding down his forehead, face flushed with the ominous aura breathing down his back.

"Well, work faster." Hibari seethed. "Work faster! Work faster!" Hibari chirped out from his position on top of Hibari's head.

"I'm going! I'm going!"

Hibari, eyes twitching in annoyance, finally took Gianini's chair and wheeled him out of the way.

"I'll do it myself." he said, fingers already racing through the keyboard. Finally after a minute, he got ahold of what he wanted, 7 videos of Tsuna walking into each Guardian's rooms empty-handed.

After 2 minutes of watching the video, he saw Tsuna walking about with a weapon in hand. As Tsuna closed each Guardian's doors, his eyes looked straight at the camera and smiled, a cheesy Victory sign held up. In each video, it was the same pose, same smile, same everything!

_How could I have not noticed when he walked in?! _

Hibari grew furious, yet confused as he knows he's a light sleeper. How did the Vongola boss enter his room and walk out like it had been a breeze? Radiating a frustrated aura, he felt Hibird shift uncomfortably on top of his head.

Reaching a finger up to comfort his pet, he slowly stood up and walked out the room, thoughts still focused on the event that had passed, leaving a confused Gianini to resume his duties before the Cloud Guardian had so rudely interrupted.

* * *

_At Vongola Headquarters' Lounge_

"Ne, ne. Ryohei-nii."

"What is it Lambo?"

"Was Tsuna-nii serious about the competition?" Lambo asked, as confusion flickered through his eyes.

"EXTREMELY SERIOUS! This will be a good time to show off what I can do! Master Pao Pao will be proud of me!" Ryohei shouted as he pumped his fists into the air, eyes burning with anticipation.

"Maa, maa Ryohei-san. Calm down. There's no point in being fired up if the competition starts tomorrow." Yamamoto said, chuckling at the elder guardian's behavior.

"I CAN'T! I'M ALWAYS READY TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, once again as he got up off his seat.

"I need to continue training!" he ran towards the doors of the lounge before it bursted open, stopping him from moving.

"What do you think you're doing? Kora! You should rest if you don't have an idea of what you're going to be doing! Kora!"

"Colonello-sensei! How have you been?! Are you here to watch us compete?! That's awesome! EXTREME AWESOME!"

"Calm down kora! All the Arcobaleno have gathered here to watch you guys. Of course if you don't win, I'll dish out some punishment! Kora!"

"Of course sensei! I'll make you proud!"

Lambo and Yamamoto could only watch as the exchange between the two got louder and louder.

"Honestly, what does it take to get some peace and quiet around here?" a voice said, breaking through the loud chatter.

Heads turned as eyes tried to locate where the voice had come from before see a green-haired, bespectacled adult standing at the corner of the room, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Verde-san! How long have you been there?" Yamamoto asked, surprised that he had been too occupied to feel another's presence in the room.

"Long enough to know those two will never stop screaming at each other unless someone stops them." He answered, as his eyes flicked between the three before landing upon Lambo's fearful expression.

"I don't think they'll stop anytime at all Verde." Another voice joins in, as a body materializes before the silent audience.

"Mammon-san. You're here too. I guess Colonello wasn't lying about all the Arcobaleno gathering here."

"I'm just here for the cash. Apparently the Vongola boss has informed almost everyone, including the Varia, about this event. If it's that important, it must mean I could have a chance at earning some money."

"Money shouldn't be all you're thinking about Mammon. After all, aren't we here to meet everyone and have a great time?" Fong asked, as he stepped into the room, a calming aura washing over all the others.

Lambo's expression immediately changed as he saw I-Pin walk in after her master.

"Hello everyone. It's been awhile." I-Pin said, bowing, before she caught Lambo's eyes.

"Lambo! What are you doing here?"

"I live here?" Lambo said, a confused look in display.

"Ah, right. Haha, I haven't seen you in awhile. Wondered where you disappeared off to." I-Pin said as she sat down next to the boy, exchanging friendly greetings before talking about their time apart from each other.

"Since everyone's here –"

"Why don't we continue this in the dining room?"

Eyes turned once again at the voices from the doorway. When they found what they were looking for, they saw 3 figures standing at the doorway.

"Ah, Skull. I knew you would be here, but I didn't think you'd be able to keep quiet this entire time."

"Hey! Watch what you're saying! I can too keep quiet! I can too!"

"Well guys, let's go get some tea, shall we?" Yuni asked, as she looked to Lal Mirch for assistance in getting the rowdy group to go along with her plans.

"Let's go guys. We might as well get food while we're there. I'm pretty sure none of you have eaten yet."

Although they couldn't say the same for themselves, Yamamoto and Lambo followed along, joining in conversations as they made their way to the dining room with the rest of the Arcobaleno.

Yuni, trailed behind as she watched the rest of the group walk further down the hall.

"Come on Mukuro. Just because they don't feel you there, doesn't mean you can stay invisible this entire time."

"Kufufufu. Well, well Sky Arcobaleno. Who knew you could tell? I thought Mammon would've figured it out."

"Well, I'm pretty sure she knew. Anyway, come join us." Yuni said, smiling up at the purple haired Mist Guardian.

"I'll accept your invitation then." He said, following her towards the dining room.

* * *

_In Reborn's Lavatory_

Reborn was standing underneath the showerhead, as it sprayed hot water down on him. As the bathroom became foggier and foggier, Reborn's thoughts became dirtier and dirtier.

His mind drifted back to moments ago before he left Tsuna's office. His eyes, his mouth, his cheeks. Everything about his little uke made him body scream _TAKE HIM NOW_. And, he would've if he hadn't let the Storm Guardian enter the room.

_"R-Reborn. Please, fuck me."_

_Tsuna's eyes glistened with unshed tears as they gleamed with lust and want. His breath becoming more labored with each passing second as Reborn started ravishing him with his touch. His hands skimmed down his side and his mouth left kisses and bite marks down the young Vongola's body._

Reborn's hand unconsciously moved towards the length between his legs as his thoughts grew out of control. His eyelids closing as he concentrated long, and hard on his image of a begging and wanton-looking Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_"R-Reborn. I-I can't. I n-need-"_

_Before Tsuna could continue, Reborn covered his mouth with his, his wet organ mapping out the canvas that is Tsunayoshi's mouth. With each passing moment, Tsuna's moans became louder and more prominent, although muffled by Reborn's mouth._

Reborn's hand had gripped his growing length and started to stroke it, his pace starting to increase at a seemingly alarming rate, each breath growing raspier and raspier.

_"R-Reborn.. in me.. please."_

And with that, Reborn gave a shudder, legs buckling as his orgasm racked through his body. After cleaning up the tiled wall that had been unfortunate (oh really? –wiggles eyebrows-) enough to be hit, and washing himself clean, he stepped out of the bathroom, a towel hanging around his waist.

His hand raked through his wet hair, a towel hanging around his neck as he stood besides his nightstand. He reached his hand out towards the picture frame sitting there and picked it up, holding it in clear view – right in front of his eyes.

He gave a small, yet loving smile as his gaze softened and warmed, looking at the two figures within the picture.

"What _are_ you doing to me, Dame-Tsuna?" he whispered, as he gently placed the picture frame back on the nightstand, a figure tracing Tsuna's figure, until it reached the edge of the picture frame.

With that, he turned towards his closet, in search of a new outfit – his old one seeming to be dirtied from his earlier excitement within the young Vongola's office.

* * *

So what do you guys think?! :D My fluffy / lemon scene probably isn't that good.. BUT OH WELLS. :D I hope you guys enjoyed it! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4

Oh em gee! AM I GLAD TO BE DONE WITH FINALS WEEK! :D It has been such a torturous week for me! I feel like I've been to hell and back, staying up all night to study for finals. D: But anyway, enough of my problems and whining, PLEASE READ, ENJOY, COMMENT AND REVIEW! :D

* * *

I do not own any characters from KHR! Wish I did though ): Love them!

Title: Tsunayoshi's Plans

Ratings: K

Pairings: R27

_This means thinking is occurring!_

* * *

Chapter 4 – Challenge 1

_Inside the Vongola Headquarters_

"O-Okaa-san!" Tsuna whined from around the corner of the hallway. Nana stopped walking, turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"Tsu-kun! We'll be late if we don't hurry up!" she scolded, a frown on her face as she waited for her son to come forward.

"B-but.. it's embarrassing.." Tsuna whimpered, as his head peaked out from behind the corner.

"Tsu-kun, you look lovely! Your friends would say the same too! Now let's move along! Didn't you say the competition was in five minutes?" Nana walked towards her son and dragged the squirming brunette away from the corner and down the hall.

"Nooo! I'd rather die than have them see me in this!" Tsuna cried out as he flailed his arms even more.

"Tsu-kun. You are the Vongola Boss. Show some dignity." Nana said, as she smiled and walked towards the patio.

"My dignity was gone when I put this on." Tsuna murmured as he folded his arms across his chest.

"What was that?" The smiling female turned around, a smile barely reaching her eyes.

"Nothing.. let's just get this thing started." Tsuna sighed, before unlatching his mother's hand away from his attire. Brushing the clothes free from wrinkles, Tsuna walked out into the bright light.

* * *

_Outside in the Garden_

The Guardians stared blankly at the setting before them. Four glass tables stood in a square shape while chairs were lined up accordingly and spaced out perfectly. On each table, except for one, there were plates lined up according to the seating arrangements. However on the empty table, butlers and maids were setting up, what seemed to the Guardians, blank score cards.

Now the Guardians realized the first competition would be dealing with food, or something along those lines.

* * *

_Gokudera Hayato_

_Yes! It's a taste-testing competition! Good thing I learned to cook properly unlike Aneki.. Ugh.. Aneki.._

Hayato's face grew pale as the thought of his sister's cooking. Heaving several deep breaths and wiping the cold sweat off his forehead, he was finally able to calm down within seconds.

_Now all I have to do is win Juudaime's favor..._

* * *

_Yamamoto Takeshi_

_Haha! I wonder what we'll be doing today. It seems like fun! Oh, it looks like we'll be eating some food!_

As always, Yamamoto was the care-free, smiling guardian as he looked up at the clear blue sky.

* * *

_Lambo_

_Oh, plates. That means food! I wonder what we're going to eat today!_

Lambo seems to have forgotten that this would be a competition, his mind swirling with thoughts on food and sweets. His mouth began to water at the thought of eating the delicious strawberry shortcake in his mind.

* * *

_Sasagawa Ryohei_

_EXTREME! FOOD FIGHT TO THE EXTREME!_

Of course Ryohei was taking things a little too seriously. And thinking incorrectly in terms of what the competition would be like.

* * *

_Hibari Kyoya_

_This crowding.. I'll bite that herbivore to death._

His hand was gently placed on top of Hibird as he soothed its feathers, all the while keeping an eye on the pineapple head a couple of feet away from him.

* * *

_Rokudo Mukuro_

_Kufufufu. Such an aura coming from the Cloud Guardian._

He hid his chuckle behind his hand as his eyes gleamed in wickedness, catching the glimpse of Hibari. He smiled sweetly at him before taking a step back, dodging an oncoming blow from the ex-disciplinary member's fist.

* * *

_Reborn_

_That dame-Tsuna – making us wait for so long._

His eye twitched as he stared at the little battle scene in front of him. Reaching his hand up towards his fedora, only to drop it back down to his side in frustration, he sent a death glare at the two guardians, ending their little feud.

* * *

High-pitched squeals and giggles interrupted the Guardian's thoughts as they jumped into attack mode, before being replaced with a relaxed stance. Apparently Haru and Kyoko had joined in as spectators for this competition.

"KYOKO-CHAN'S HERE?! ONII-SAN'S EXTREMELY HAPPY!" Ryohei shouted as he sprinted to hug Kyoko.

"Mou, Onii-chan. You don't have to shout like that." Kyoko said, as she returned her brother's hug, continuing to give hugs around the group, leaving out Hibari, Gokudera, Mukuro and Reborn.

"Hahi! Everyone's here? Tsuna must be planning a huge party!" Haru said, as she counted the present members within the Garden.

"Ahem." Eyes turned behind them to see several figures approaching the group.

Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan squealed even louder as they saw Bianchi walk up towards them, followed by Fuuta, I-Pin, Basil, Sawada Nana and finally Sawada Tsunayoshi himself.

The Guardians and Reborn could only stare, mouth agape, with a shocked expression as they saw the Vongola boss walk up to them.

In front of their eyes, wearing a white silk bareback, strapless sundress was the Vongola boss himself. White strapped platform sandals, accompanied by a white sunhat sitting on his head, the Vongola boss adorned a light blush across his cheeks – his blush becoming even more prominent as the girls squealed their heads off.

A huge gust of wind blew towards them, flapping Tsuna's dress wildly as he clung onto the sunhat and the front of his dress for dear life. In an attempt to cover himself from the wind, he turned towards it, forgetting that the back of the dress would flap wildly in return.

Giving his guardians a full look at the white lacey panties his mother had forced him to wear, stating it would look better than a bright orange pair of boxers showing through the dress, Tsuna shrieked in embarrassment as he held down both the front and backside of his dress, the wind finally dying down.

As he turned to face his guardians, he could only see blood dripping down their nose, as they stood mouths agape, eyes clouded, and cheeks pink.

"Are you guys done looking at me?!" he cried out pouting, unknowingly further increasing the moe level within him.

The Guardians could only see a pink aura surrounding the brunette – flowers popping everyone, kissable lips, a pink blush complimenting the tears forming at the edge of his brown doe-eyes.

Reborn could only glare at the guardians as they stared at his lover. He stepped forward in front of Tsuna before leaning down and smirking. He leaned his head close to Tsuna's ears before saying "What a cute girl you'd make, Dame-Tsuna."

He leaned back up before taking a seat at the tables parallel to the judging table. Tsuna could only pout even further and crossed his arms across his chest as his guardians gathered up what was left of their appearance.

As everyone gathered to their seats, Tsuna waited for the Arcobaleno to arrive and they did in five minutes. One by one they sat in the empty seats; Tsuna began his announcement as they all got comfortable.

"Okay guys. Here's the deal. Today's competition would test your luck and her ability to stomach down food. Bianchi and I cooked several desserts today to accommodate not just the contestants, but the judges and the spectators themselves. How-"

"VOOOOIIIII! Are you going to start without us?!" a voice cried out.

Everyone turned to look as the Varia made their appearance. Xanxus appearing first, followed by Squalo, Levi, Belphagor, Fran and finally Lussaria.

"Ah, Xanxus. I didn't think you'd make it in time. Please come sit and join us." Tsuna smiled up at the Varia boss, although they seemed to return a look of awestruck at the young Vongola. Ignoring the Vongola's appearance – with a slight blush on his face, Xanxus led the Varia towards the seats prepared for them just as they had arrived and sat down.

"Let's get this over with trash. I haven't got all day." He grumbled out, legs crossing above the table, leaning back into his chair, with his arms across his chest.

"Of course. Now as I was saying. Bianchi and I made several desserts today for the contestants. However, Bianchi made six and I made the last one. The sweets enjoyed by the spectators were made by Okaa-san so I hope you guys enjoy them. Plus, the task is easy. Whoever finishes their entire meal gets ten points. Half the dessert, five points. None of the dessert, zero points. Ah, and it's also just a piece of the whole. So don't worry. Now, if you would please…"

The maid pushed a cart full of treats out in front of the Guardians and Reborn. Strawberry shortcake, coffee cake, Mont Blanc, Napoleon shortcake, Angel Cake, Black Forest Cake and a Chiffon Cake. Gokudera got a piece of the Chiffon Cake, looking warily at it, before eyeing his Aneki. Yamamoto smiled as he was giving a piece of the Mont Blanc. Lambo got the strawberry shortcake, Ryohei got the Napoleon shortcake, Reborn got the coffee cake, Hibari got the Angel cake and Mukuro got the Black Forest Cake.

As everyone got settled in, Tsuna started speaking again. "Oh, I forgot to mention, you would be able to have a drink of your choice. A small gathering for some tea and sweets wouldn't be as tasty without drinks right?"

The maids set down several drinks before everyone before stepping back.

"Now, even though this isn't a timed competition, I can't help but say, ready, set, go!" Tsuna said as he sat down and took a bite of his dessert.

Each of the guardians, except for Yamamoto, Ryohei and Lambo seemed to pray to whoever was out there in the unseen universe before taking a bite out of their meal. As they each had settled into their fifth bite, a low grumble could be heard. As each guardian slowed down in their attempt to eat, Gokudera was the only one that seemed to be enjoying his meal.

_He got Tsuna's cake._ Everyone thought as they glared at the cake before them. Lambo couldn't get to his seventh bite before he passed out, body slumped over onto the table.

"Ne, ne. Bel-sempai, is that cow-child dead?" Fran asked, as he poked Belphagor's side, while pointing at Lambo.

"Shishishi. He probably is. Bianchi is known for her poisonous cooking after all. Now, would you stop poking me?" He said, glaring from underneath his bangs.

"Ah, this is good data." Verde said, as he scribbled into his notebook.

"Verde-san, this is supposed to be an event for everyone to have a good time. Not for you to start conducting scientific research." Yuni said, scolding the green Arcobaleno.

"I am having a good time." Verde muttered, as he scribbled even more onto the paper.

Yuni could only sigh as she sipped her tea. Trying to make small talk with Skull, Yuni watched as Skull scarfed down piece after piece of the dessert.

Lal Mirch on the other hand was shouting at Collonello to stop stuffing cake down his face like it was a pie-eating contest, only to turn onto Skull when the Blond Arcobaleno pointed fingers at the purple one.

"NOTHING IS TOO EXTREME FOR ME!" Ryohei shouted as he shoveled everything down his throat, giving a last gargle before collapsing onto the ground, foam bubbling from his mouth. Butlers carried Lambo and Ryohei into the infirmary while Tsuna marked down a ten for Ryohei and a four for Lambo. He carried on eating his dessert while eyeing the rest of the guardians and Reborn.

Meeting Reborn's death glare, he smiled sweetly at him, inside desperately sweating as he knew, by the end of the competition, he would be severely punished by his lover.

Fon chuckled amusedly behind his sleeve as he whispered to Mammon about the Vongola Guardians.

"Such a lively group isn't it?" he asked. "I suppose so." Mammon muttered.

"Oh! Isn't he just manly?" Lussaria swooned, causing Levi to move his seat closer towards Xanxus.

"Oi, trash. Move away." Xanxus grumbled, as he lifted another fork full of cake into his mouth.

Gokudera finished with a smile on his face, putting his plate out and shouting, "Seconds please" before sipping some tea to wash down the sugary flavor. He continues eating after the maid had given him another dessert – Tsuna all the while jotting down points as his guardians began falling one by one.

Hibari and Mukuro struggled to keep their appetite in check, each of them refusing to lose to the other, when finally as they made it three-quarters of the way into the cake, their stomachs gave another low grumble and they each collapsed in a heap. After being transferred to the infirmary, only Reborn and Yamamoto was left.

Yamamoto struggled to eat the last couple of bites before pushing the plate away and leaning back onto his chair.

"Sorry Tsuna, but I don't think I could eat anymore." He said, as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"VOOOOIII! What kind of a swordsman are you?! You can't take on something as simple as a cake?!" Squalo shouted before vaulting over to Yamamoto, shaking him. Reborn, growing tired of Squalo's tantrum, abruptly shoved a fork full of Yamamoto's cake down Squalo's mouth, watching as Squalo chewed for a bit, swallowed and slumped down against Yamamoto's seat.

"Infirmary!" Tsuna said as he marked down a seven for both Hibari and Mukuro and a eight point five for Yamamoto. Finishing his sweet, Tsuna sipped his coffee while his lover scowled at him, continuing to eat the cake. After finishing the cake, Reborn sipped his espresso as calmly as his could before placing the cup down, excusing himself, stepping away from his seat, and briskly walked towards the Vongola Headquarters, no doubt looking for a vacant toilet to express his dying love to.

Marking a ten under Reborn's name, Tsuna finally finished sipping his coffee and began to relax. Today had been a fun and eventful day. Although some of his guardians would be stuck in the infirmary, he still regarded this day as a great day.

He looked down at the piece of paper held in his hand. Even though he was forced to wear a sundress, and platform shoes and even a sunhat, he was able to get a picture of everyone's shocked expression, including Reborn's. Not to mention, having a great time with everyone in his family and Famiglia.

_Ah, I can't wait for this next event. _Tsuna thought, smiling up at the clear blue sky.

* * *

So!? What did you guys think?! I kind of think I went a little cliché on some parts, but oh wells. I'd love to hear what you guys think of this chapter! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5 - How to Heal A Sick Person

Okay guys! I can't help but appreciate and give thanks to those who review and comment on my chapters. Not only does that spur me on to become a better writer( YEAH OKAY! HAVE YOU SEEN MY WORK?! LOL), but it keeps me writing more chapters!

Truthfully, this story was just something that randomly pops up in my head. (These things happen a lot..) But seeing people enjoy reading and finding enjoyment in my work really boosts me up (: Thanks guys! You rock!

CHRISTMAS IS ALMOST HERE! I'M LOVING THIS WEEK!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from KHR! Wish I did though ): They're good…**

**Title: Tsunayoshi's Plans**

**Ratings: T…? (I'm sorry, I really suck at rating my own stories LOL)**

**Pairings: R27 (main pairing for this chapter, with hints of other characters barging in… ;D)**

_This means thinking is occurring!_

_Also, I have decided to start naming my chapters.. THIS. WILL. BE. THE. FIRST. OF. MANY!_

Please enjoy !

* * *

~ * Chapter 5 * ~

~ * How to Heal A Sick Person * ~

* * *

_In the Bowels of the Infirmary _

_… Literally …_

Maids were rushing in and out of the infirmary panicking, with arms stocked high with medicine and various items. Of course, having Shamal as the Vongola Famiglia's doctor didn't help them at all. Rather than focusing on healing the guardians, the perverted doctor was thinking of ways to court the incoming maids.

Flustered maids ran around trying to ease the Vongola Guardians' pain, shouting out names of medicine to each other. It was utterly and totally chaotic.

* * *

_Tsuna's Situation_

Tsuna decided that being the Vongola boss and having caused his Guardians' pain, including Reborn's, he would dutifully visit them. After changing out of his girlish attire, only to be caught by his mother's (and Bianchi's, Haru's and Kyoko's grasps), he ended up in yet, another different outfit.

"O-Okaa-san! How will dressing up like this help to aid in their recovery?!" Tsuna's insistent _and_ persistent complains only further added to his mother's disapproval at the young boss's behavior.

"Tsu-kun! It will help! Trust me." Nana only smiled after smoothing out the wrinkles in Tsuna's attire.

"Not to mention, this looks better on you than an actual girl.." she muttered under her breath.

"What?" Tsuna tilted his head to the side, exhibiting a confused look on his face. His brown doe-eyes only seemed to make his appearance cuter, rather than decreasing it. Stepping back to take a look at her work, she beamed in happiness as she stepped out of the changing room, where the other girls seemed to be waiting.

"Tsu-kun! You can come out now!" Nana called out. Haru and Kyoko could only barely hold in their excited squeals, waiting for Tsuna to make his appearance. Bianchi, however, was standing behind them, leaning on the wall with her arms crossed and a small smile on her face.

The door opened revealing the brunette in all his attractive, cute, and girlish glory.

~Please insert pregnant silence here.~

Earth shattering squeals erupted from the depths of the girls' throats as they barged towards Tsuna. Bianchi could only stifle her laugher with her first as she turned away, holding fits of laughter racking through her entire body.

In Tsuna's eyes, Haru and Kyoko looked like a stampede of lions, jumping their prey as they set their eyes upon him. Eyeing the items they were holding, Tsuna became even more frightened. As his face paled and sweat started dripping, he watched as his mother only looked on with a smile on her face.

A scream started making its way up his throat when he finally let it lose as he got devoured by them.

* * *

_In Reborn's Room_

_… Also Tsuna's Room …_

Reborn had been stubborn and refused help from anyone. But after five more minutes of continuous retching and professing his dying love towards whomever had invented the use of toilets, he finally had it. Not only did the medicine he had taken _not_ work, after all the while scouring through the room, but it seemed to have caused some side effects as well.

Maybe taking something right after having Bianchi's poison cooking was a bad idea after all. But, he was the greatest hitman ever known; he refused to believe he would let a little cooking bring him down.

He thought he had gotten off better than the rest. At least he was still conscious and wasn't continuously gagging. He seemed to have gotten a couple of minutes to himself between each session before resuming his actions.

During one of his sessions, his Tsuna senses started humming. Sensing his lover was in danger, or as much danger as he could be in within the Vongola Headquarters, he picked his head up from the toilet bowl. Thinking he had a couple of minutes to spare and could rush straight to where his distressed lover would be, he stood up, quickly rinsed his mouth and headed towards the bedroom door.

He barely had the door open when his stomach gave another lurch and the feeling of bile started creeping up his throat again. Holding his mouth and stomach, he rushed back towards the bathroom.

After a couple of minutes dry-heaving, as he had already given the toilet the rest of his food, he finally had had enough. With the pride he had left, after annoyingly accepting the idea that he would need Shamal's medical help, he slowly made his way towards the infirmary.

Of course, he walked as if he were alright, not a trace of sickness in him. It was all he could do, his pride wouldn't have him walk there looking like a sick zombie.

* * *

_Back at the Infirmary_

Finally, the head nurse, under Shamal's position, had gotten fed up with his constant wooing. Walking up to him as calmly as she could, she took the clipboard in her hand and repeatedly hit Shamal until he begged for mercy.

"Are you now ready to see the patients, Doctor Shamal?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Looking up at her and rubbing the back of his head, he finally grumbled and got up from his chair. Before evening getting to the first Guardian, the doors to the infirmary opened – a disgruntled Reborn at the door.

"Oh Reborn-san! We've been expecting you." The head nurse smiled and led Reborn to an empty bed, next to the Rain Guardian.

Not expecting to see the Storm Guardian sitting there next to him, Reborn could only raise an eyebrow as Gokudera stumbled on his words.

"R-Reborn-san! T-This isn't what it looks like!" Gokudera dropped his hands from Yamamoto's and scrambled up from his seat.

"Y-You see! I was worried about everyone! And I-I thought in Juudaime's place, I-I could check up on the Guardians and report back to him! Yeah, that's right!" Gokudera quickly nodded his head to himself and looked up at the hitman lying down on the bed before him.

"Now, now Gokudera. I don't care if you are the Storm Guardian and the Vongola Boss's right hand man, but if you keep up the racket, I'll have to escort you from the infirmary." The head nurse warned him, a stern look on her face.

"S-Sorry Mei-san. It won't happen again." Gokudera slowly sat down on his seat, clearly uncomfortable at having been caught in action, holding the Rain Guardian's hand, worrying about his condition.

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Mei-san turned her attention towards the hitman currently lying on the bed.

"So, seeing as how you are the only patient that's conscious, could you please explain what has happened?"

"Perhaps the Storm Guardian has mentioned it?" He inquired, his sights setting on the now blushing Gokudera.

"Well yes, but it's better if I hear it directly from a patient. After all, Gokudera-kun doesn't seem to be in pain like the rest of you, does he?"

Reborn glared at the Storm Guardian, knowing that although it wasn't clearly his fault, it _was_ his fault for getting Tsuna's cooking. Not to mention, having to taste Tsuna's cooking firsthand before him.

_Oh, he definitely won't get away with this._

After recalling the events with a hint of annoyance, the head nurse started barking out orders towards the maids. Medicine after medicine was renewed and brought in after I.V. drips were replaced and refilled.

After handing out the last order, the head nurse turned to the last maid – a petite, nervous looking maid.

"Would you kindly head to the kitchen and ask the cooks to make a clear liquid diet for six?"

Nodding her head feverishly, the maid ran out of the room, leaving the now quiet infirmary.

"Well, that's about it. Now Shamal can do his rounds without being distracted." The head nurse walked up to a nervous looking Shamal, smiled at him and walked away.

"But I only care for females." Shamal grumbled out before a cold wind blew his way.

"What was that deary?" Shamal gulped, cleared his throat and slowly turned to face the head nurse.

"It's nothing Mei-san. I would gladly be of service to anyone that needs my help." He let out a nervous chuckle, watching the nurse's every move.

"That's great Shamal-kun! Now hop to it! I want their tables filled out, down to the last detail." And with that, the head nurse walked out of the infirmary, no doubt heading towards the kitchen.

With a relieved sigh, Shamal headed towards Reborn's bed, picking up his clipboard when drawing nearer and sat by Reborn's bedside.

"I only check females." He grumbled, picking up a pen from his coat pocket.

"Well, you don't have to look at me. I didn't ask to be here." Reborn said.

"So, you finally came to us, huh? What did it have to take?"

"A couple of kicks to my pride." Reborn muttered as he tilted his fedora lower.

"Maa, maa Reborn. At least you'll be better quicker here. The Guardians are in fact ready to be conscious in a couple of minutes. You should've seen the infirmary when they started bringing Kyo-kun and Mukuro. All those maids –" Shamal's eyes started glowing, his mouth drooping, fingers started flexing.

"All those maids –" he repeated as he started chuckling to himself, his head up in the clouds. Reborn, not planning on waiting for the doctor to come out of Cloud 9, picked up the vase on the bedside table and slammed it on the doctor's head.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Shamal grumbled, as he picked himself up off the chair, dusted his attire and chair free from glass and sat back down.

"That was for your.. perverted…. self.." Reborn's eyes grew wider as he saw several people run into the infirmary, the door slamming open loudly, awakening the rest of the Guardians.

"What happened?! I heard glass shattering!" Tsuna cried out, out of breath.

"Tsu-" But before Reborn could finish, sounds of astonishment erupted from the other guardians as they saw their Vongola Boss's appearance.

"Juudaime?!"

* * *

_Back to Tsuna's Situation_

"Girls, please do not wrinkle the outfit." Nana voiced out as the girls glomped her only son.

"But Tsunayoshi-san, Tsuna's so adorable!" Kyoko said, as she walked around him, eyeing the outfit.

"Tsuna-san! I will definitely start making outfits for you to wear!" Haru squealed, as she hugged his arm tightly.

"I think it's about time we headed to the infirmary to check on the boys, don't you think?"

Looking up at Bianchi with tears in his eyes, Tsuna was grateful for the little distraction. Bianchi pushed off from the wall and headed out, waiting for everyone else to join her.

As they made their way towards the infirmary, they were met up with Mei-san.

"Ah, young Vongola. Where are you headed to today?" Although Mei-san clearly knew where the little group was headed, she didn't make a remark about Tsuna's appearance.

"The infirmary. What about you Mei-san?" Tsuna asked, confused that the head nurse was out of the infirmary.

"Is it lunch time already?"

"Oh no. I'm just heading to the kitchen now to make sure the cooks make the meals right for the Guardians and Reborn."

"Eh? Reborn is there too?"

"Ah, of course. He came in just a couple of minutes ago. So, now I'm just going to go check up on the food."

"Ah! I was wondering if I could help. After all, I've taken care of Tsu-kun when he's had an upset stomach."

"Of course Tsunayoshi-san." With that the two adults left, leaving Tsuna, Haru, Kyoko and Bianchi in the hallway.

"Reborn huh? I think I'll join them." Bianchi said, as she left as well.

"Reborn and Bianchi? Do you think.." "Ah! That would be so cute wouldn't it?!" The girls started chattering about the pair as they continued their way towards the infirmary.

Tsuna could only sigh behind them as he recalled Reborn telling him he had broken up with Bianchi.

**_~* FLASH BACK MODE *~_**

_"Reborn, I know we're d-d-dating.." Tsuna's face flushed as he tried to voice out the fact that he and his tutor are now in a relationship._

_"What about it, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn draped his arm around the brunette's shoulder and pulled him close to his chest._

_Snuggling into the warmth, Tsuna continued speaking. _

_"Well, since we're dating.. what about you and Bianchi?" Tsuna looked up at Reborn with those brown doe-eyes, waiting for his answer._

_"I told you; we were never dating. So you don't have to worry about it." Reborn said as his hand petted the brunette's hair. _

_"B-But she seems to think that you both are an-" Before he could finish, the door was thrown open, and Tsuna jumped to the other side of the couch. _

_Tsking at the lack of his lover's warmth, Reborn glared at the individual who presented themselves at the doorway._

_"Reborn! My love! I've been looking all over for you!" _

_'Speak of the devil..' thought Tsuna, as he stood up and greeted the Poison Scorpion. _

_"Reborn! What are you doing here with him? We should be going out to have dinner! I'll cook okay? So you can taste my love for you in the food!" Bianchi grabbed a hold of Reborn's arm and started leading him out of the room. _

_Turning his head back to look at his lover, he caught of glimpse of sadness in Tsuna's eyes as he could only wave good-bye to them and wish them good luck. _

_Breaking her hold from his arm, he marched angrily up to Tsuna and looked him in the eyes._

_"R-Reborn?! What are you-" Reborn pulled Tsuna into his arms and hugged him tightly. His left arm grasping around Tsuna's waist while the other pulled his head towards the hitman's torso. _

_"R-Reborn? Why are you hugging him? I thought we were in love." Bianchi's expression grew sad, but seconds later increased in rage. _

_"Is he threatening you?! Is that why?! I'll kill him for you! All for love!" Bianchi whipped out some poisonous cooking and stalked up to the hugging couple, only to pause in her step for Reborn had held his arm out. _

_"R-Reborn?" Bianchi's hands dropped down to the side, her poisonous cooking flopping to the carpet and a confused look on her face._

_Reborn looked up at the girl and met her gaze straight on. _

_"Bianchi, we are not dating. I don't know how many times I have to tell you. Back then, I had no excuses to give, but now I have a reason to prove myself." _

_Turning his gaze back to Tsuna, who looked up at him curiously, he could only emit a soft chuckle. Leaning down and pecking his lover's lips, he returned his gaze back towards Bianchi._

_"I love him. I love Sawada Tsunayoshi. Although he may be clumsy, a dame, not very good at anything –" _

_"Hey! That's rude!" Tsuna interrupted, trying to get out of the hitman's strong grip on him, angry that his lover had started to point out his flaws._

_Reborn turned his attention back to his struggling lover once more before holding his head still, and pecking his forehead._

_"R-Reborn.." Tsuna flushed at such an intimate gesture and he stilled and allowed himself to be enveloped by the warmth. _

_"He may be all of those things, but that's what makes it him. He may not seem like the best candidate to be the Tenth Vongola Boss, but to me he's everything I could wish for and more. I'm sorry Bianchi, but what we had – what you thought we had, there had never been any. I love Tsuna with all my heart, even if he is Dame-Tsuna." _

_Tsuna could only blush and hide his face in Reborn's chest as he heard his lover give such an embarrassing yet sweet speech. _

_"I understand. I'm sorry for bothering you, Reborn." Bianchi bowed low, turned her back and walked out the door. _

**_~* End of Flashback *~_**

Tsuna blushed, remembering Reborn's confession. Of course, he knew Bianchi doesn't love Reborn anymore – only as an idol now, but hearing Bianchi say she'd make him some cooking when he's lying sick in the infirmary raised his worry flags.

"Oh! And they would look soo cute –"

A loud shattering of glass interrupted the girls' talking and all three of them rushed towards the infirmary, Tsuna in the lead.

Slamming the doors wide open, Tsuna breathed out, "What happened?! I heard glass shattering!"

Eyes frantically searching through the room for the sound, his eyes spotted the shattered glass near Reborn's bedside. Looking up at Reborn, he saw him about to speak.

"Tsu-" "Juudaime?!"

Head snapping towards his Storm Guardian's outburst, he looked around the room meeting every Guardian's surprised expression staring straight at him, before remembering what he was wearing.

Letting out a shrill cry, he wrapped his arms around his torso and screamed out "Don't look at me!"

* * *

_In Reborn's Perspective _

Eyes traced his lover's appearance, shocked at what he was wearing. Tsuna was donning a maid outfit. Starting from the head of his lover, he was not only wearing the head cap, but he was also wearing what looked like cat ears.

With only two thin straps on either side of Tsuna's shoulders, holding the dress up, Reborn's eyes roamed even lower. On his neck sat a red string, circling his neck, revealing naked skin. At the middle of the string, where the knots meet, sat a small golden bell, ringing every time Tsuna moved to adjust his attire to cover it up from his audience's viewing.

Although he knew Tsuna didn't have the female parts to fit a maid outfit, the area where a girl's chest would be was puffed out, white frills and black laces covering up the area, making up for the fact that Tsuna had no breasts.

Eyes roaming even lower - with an apron tied around his waist, the waist area fit snugly around Tsuna, giving him the hour glass shape. Arms bare due to the lack of sleeves, the wrists were covered with black sleeve cuffs, decorated with white laces.

The rest of the dress bellowed out, reaching only half way down Tsuna's creamy white thighs. Tsuna was wearing knee-high white socks though, but it didn't help with the look, seeing as how suspenders were attached to each sock, surely its ends attached to the black lacey lingerie the blushing brunette was wearing.

Not only was he donning a pair of cat ears and a bell, to complete the cat theme, a sleek, black tail was attached to the back of the dress. Along with a pair of black boots, Tsuna's entire maid outfit just screamed _TAKE ME NOW_ to the occupants of the infirmary.

Noting how Shamal seemed to return to Cloud Nine, although his insistent chanting of "I only look at girls, I only look at girls", he didn't seem to think Tsuna was any different.

Sensing the other Guardians' animalistic and starving looks, Reborn knew he had to do something. Getting up off his bed and pushing Shamal out of the way, Reborn pulled the blanket from the bed and draped it over the blushing brunette.

Leaning down he whispered into his lover's ears. "If this is how you are going to help me get better, I approve. Though, I was hoping it would be a little more private."

His voice ghosted over Tsuna's now sensitive ears, only darkening his blush even further. Wrapping the blanket around him for cover, he finally looked up at the Guardians, noting how half of them had gone unconscious again.

Worrying about his Guardians' conditions, he unintentionally let go of his hold of the blanket and raced towards the bed, leaving Haru and Kyoko to snapping pictures of them all. Glancing back at the girls, Reborn smiled and said, "Would it be a bother to ask for all of Tsunayoshi's pictures when they get developed?"

Shaking their head vigorously, the girls beamed saying they would be delighted to hand them all over. Reborn smiled, and continued to watch his brunette maid wander to each Guardian checking their conditions.

_If you keep, unintentionally doing this, I'm afraid I'll have some competition, Dame- Tsuna._

* * *

OH MY GOD! CAN IT BE?! I'VE WRITTEN AT LEAST 3.5K WORDS FOR THIS CHAPTER?! I HARDLY EVER DO THAT! OH BY THE WAY, although I love yaoi. I have to ask, what _is_ fluffy or fluff? O.O I seem to have a hard time understanding this concept. Please REVIEW, AND PM ME THE MEANING! LOL :D THANKS YOU GUYS :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hello to people out there reading my story and to my current readers! I have come back! (: A week later! I was planning on writing another chapter like 3 – 4 days ago, but my laziness got the better of me. Plus, all these stories here to read, I'm in yaoi/reading heaven..

Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ;D

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from KHR! Wish I did though ): They're good…**

**Title: Tsunayoshi's Plans**

**Ratings: M FOR LEMON SCENE! T for the rest of the story…? (Like I said in the last chapter, I really suck at rating my own stories LOL) **

**Pairings: R27 **

_This means thinking is occurring!_

Please enjoy! (:

* * *

~ * Chapter 6 * ~

~ * Hide and Go What? * ~

* * *

_Previously in How to Heal a Sick Person_

_In Reborn's Perspective_

_…._

_Sensing the other Guardians' animalistic and starving looks, Reborn knew he had to do something. Getting up off his bed and pushing Shamal out of the way, Reborn pulled the blanket from the bed and draped it over the blushing brunette. _

_Leaning down he whispered into his lover's ears. "If this is how you are going to help me get better, I approve. Though, I was hoping it would be a little more private."_

_His voice ghosted over Tsuna's now sensitive ears, only darkening his blush even further. Wrapping the blanket around him for cover, he finally looked up at the Guardians, noting how half of them had gone unconscious again._

_Worrying about his Guardians' conditions, he unintentionally let go of his hold of the blanket and raced towards the bed, leaving Haru and Kyoko to snapping pictures of them all. Glancing back at the girls, Reborn smiled and said, "Would it be a bother to ask for all of Tsunayoshi's pictures when they get developed?"_

_Shaking their head vigorously, the girls beamed saying they would be delighted to hand them all over. Reborn smiled, and continued to watch his brunette maid wander to each Guardian checking their conditions. _

_If you keep, unintentionally doing this, I'm afraid I'll have some competition, Dame – Tsuna._

* * *

_In the Infirmary_

As Tsuna flitted to each guardian, the infirmary doors opened once more - Nana and Mei-san pushing a cart full of meals for the healing guardians and Reborn, with Bianchi following close behind.

"Tsu-kun, could you bring these over to your little friends?" Nana asked, lifting a bowl towards Tsuna.

"Okaa-san, why can't you roll it over?"

"That would mean your outfit would be useless." Nana said, frowning.

A vibrant blush flitted across Tsuna's face as he begrudgingly took each bowl towards the Guardians.

"Ah! Juudaime! Let me help you!"

"It's alright Hayato. I can handle it. You can go back to looking after Takeshi."

Now, it was Gokudera's turn to blush. His hands flailing in the air trying to come up with words to explain his situation.

"Maa, maa Gokudera. Everyone was bound to find out." Yamamoto laughed as he hugged Gokudera around the waist.

"L-Let me go Baseball freak!" Gokudera squirmed in his arms.

"Gokudera! This is your second warning! Please don't flail in a patient's arms!" Mei-san scolded.

With a sigh and a sheepish look, Gokudera relinquished his body to Yamamoto's warmth.

With a chuckle, Tsuna brought over a bowl to first Lambo, Ryohei, Kyoya, Mukuro, Yamamoto and finally Reborn.

Watching the guardians eat their meal – Yamamoto being fed his by Gokudera – Tsuna noticed Reborn just staring at his bowl.

"What's wrong Reborn? Why aren't you eating?"

"I can't feed myself."

"Why not?"

"You need to feed me."

At these words, Tsuna eyes grew wide and his face was enflamed.

"W-What do you mean I-I have to feed y-you?! You're perfectly capable of feeding yourself!" He stuttered out.

"I refuse to eat it if you aren't the one feeding me."

Reborn crossed his arms and glared even harder at his bowl. With a sigh, Tsuna sat down next to Reborn's bedside and lifted a spoon full of soup, blowing on it to cool down.

All the Guardians watched as Tsuna lifted the spoon closer to Reborn's mouth before Reborn opened it and ate it.

With a satisfied look on his face, Reborn opened his mouth once more, awaiting the food.

An irritated look appeared on Tsuna's face as he brought another spoonful to Reborn's mouth, before repeating the cycle.

_Stupid Reborn, making me do all this.. And in front of the Guardians too.. Even Okaa-san.. OKAASAN!_

Tsuna turned his head, eyes searching the room for his mother, before spotting her sitting with the girls and Mei-san, chatting happily with a smile on her face.

_Phew.. at least she's not paying attention.._

Turning his back on the group, his attention now focused solely on Reborn, he didn't notice his mother turning to look at him, with a bright smile on her face.

When half of the bowl of soup was finished, Tsuna's stomach grumbled, earning an amused look on Reborn's face.

"If you're hungry, you should eat too."

"B-But I'm not hun-" Another rumble echoed from his stomach as it interrupted his denial.

Another amused look appeared on Reborn's face, as Reborn snatched the spoon from his hand, scooped up some soup and blew on it, before hovering it in front of Tsuna's mouth.

"Eat."

Looking around the room with an embarrassed look on his face, Tsuna shut his eyes and meekly opened his mouth. The edge of Reborn's mouth tilted upward before he fed Tsuna some soup.

"There, now was that hard?"

"Shut up Reborn.." Tsuna mumbled out, before grasping the edges of his maid outfit.

And with that, the two lovers fed each other the rest of the soup, oblivious (well, in Tsuna's case) to the shocked expressions from their audience.

"Ne, ne Gokudera."

"What?"

"You want me to feed you too?"

Gokudera's face flushed before an irritated look appeared.

"Not in your life! Stupid baseball freak!" he shouted, before plunging another spoonful of soup into Yamamoto's mouth.

"Oh wells. Maybe next time then." Yamamoto said, smiling and rubbing the back of his neck.

While the other Guardians finished their soup in silence, Mei-san walked around wheeling the cart to each and every one of the Guardians' bedside, taking the empty bowl and placing it on the cart, before heading back towards the kitchen.

But not before leaving a status update to the occupants in the infirmary.

"You guys can leave after this. I put some antidote into the soup while it was being made. But, if you guys still feel uncomfortable, come back to the infirmary."

And with that, she left the room.

Clapping his hand together to get everyone's attention, Tsuna walked to the center of the room and beamed at his audience.

"Since you guys are now deemed okay, we'll start the second event!"

"Two events in one day?"

"Is there a problem Mukuro?"

"Kufufufu. Of course not Tsunayoshi-kun. You can continue."

"Well, this one will be a game of Hide and Go Seek!"

"Hide and Go Seek? A child's game? How annoying."

"Would you like to repeat that Hibari-san?"

Tsuna's head turned to his Cloud Guardian with a big smile on his face.

"…"

"Okay then. Well, I will be the one hiding! And you guys have the entire time, up until dinner time to come find me. The area will be, of course, the Vongola Headquarters – inside and out! But, you guys can't just find me. You have to catch me!"

"How are we supposed to find you with this place is so big?" Lambo asked.

"Yeah Sawada! Confused to the extreme!"

"Well, Lambo, Ryohei. This is where the special rule comes to play! By the end of the game, wherever you are, during dinner time you'll tell me. And judging from the distance of my hiding spot, I'll award you with points. But, if you find me within the amount of time _and _are able to catch me, you'll earn ten points!"

"How do you know we won't lie to you?"

"Mukuro, would you really want to lie to me?"

Mukuro smiled at Tsuna before chuckling.

"Of course not, young Vongola."

"But wait, you guys have to wait until my flame goes out. That will be the start of the game. Ah! Before I forget, you guys can use your Vongola ring too. You guys really didn't forget that I left you guys with your Vongola boxes, did you?"

Tsuna opened the window of the infirmary before stepping onto the ledge. Turning to face the room, he activated his ring and left a small sky flame in the center.

"Let the game begin!" he said, before falling backwards out of the room.

None of the Guardians moved from their spots, as they saw Tsuna fly off into the distance.

As all eyes gazed upon the flickering flame, the flame began to slowly diminish.

3..

2..

1..

The flame flickered out and the Guardians jumped out of the bed and rushed out of the infirmary, leaving behind the small group and Reborn.

"Reborn-san, aren't you going? The flame has gone out."

"Haru, don't worry about it. Reborn knows what he's doing." Answered Bianchi as she sipped her cup of tea.

Kyoko munched on a cookie before turning to look at Nana.

Without a word, Nana got up from her seat and walked towards the opened doors of the infirmary.

"Good luck Reborn."

He nodded in affirmation and she walked out, followed by the rest of the girls.

Getting up from the bed and stretching out, he said to no one in particular, "Guess it's time for me to get a move on."

Fixing his fedora, he walked out of the infirmary, closing the doors behind him.

* * *

_In Tsuna's Perspective_

_Maybe I should've made the flame a little bigger, to buy me more time than just 3 minutes.. _

_But then again, I did take away their weapons.._

_I left them their Vongola boxes though.._

_I have mine as well.._

_Ugh.. At least I'll be hiding in a place no one knows about.._

_Goddamn these ruffles! I have to change out of this outfit.._

Rounding the corner, Tsuna froze in his steps as he saw a flash of silver hair in front of his room.

* * *

_In Gokudera's Perspective_

_If I know Juudaime, he'll want to change out of that uniform._

As he rushed out of the infirmary, he seemed to be the only one that knew where to start. Running down several halls, pass several paintings, up and down several flights of stairs. He arrived – breathing heavily – in front of his boss's room.

Knocking on the door, he said, "Please excuse my intrusion" before stepping in.

Walking around Juudaime's room, Gokudera looked around with a keen eye for several minutes before stepping out.

Summoning his Storm flame, he inserted his ring into his Vongola box and Uri jumped out, landing onto the floor.

"Meow."

"Uri, I want you to stay put in front of Juudaime's room. I'll be walking around and checking the inside, but if you see him, give me a signal."

"Meow." Uri stared at its owner for a few seconds, not giving an acknowledgment of either hearing or attempting to follow Gokudera's orders.

"Uri! Did you hear me?!"

"Meow." Uri walked around in a circle, before lying down in front of the doors.

"Thank you." Gokudera ran off towards Tsuna's direction, passing his boss who was hiding around the corner.

Lifting one eyelid open in acknowledgement of his owner's order, Uri closed in once more and continued his little nap.

* * *

_In Tsuna's Perspective_

_Damn it Gokudera.. Now I can't change! _

_Oh wait, I could fly around back to open the window and get through that way. Good thinking Tsuna!_

With that, Tsuna tippy-toed away from the hall and ran at full speed towards an open window a floor down. Seeing a maid walk by as he ran by, he waved at her before arriving at the window.

About to climb out, he froze, yet again, before dropping down onto the floor right underneath the window. Sticking his eyes out into the view, he saw Kojiro and Mukuro's owl flying about.

* * *

_In Mukuro's Perspective_

_Oh Vongola.. you've made this too easy._

Disappearing into his mist, Mukuro appeared at the front of the Vongola Headquarters. Pulling out his Vongola box, he inserted his ring full of Mist flame and out came Mukurou.

"Ready to find the Young Vongola?" He asked, ruffling the Owl's feathers.

Cooing, the owl started flapping its wings before its head perked up at the sound of footsteps arriving at the Headquarters' entrance.

Turning its head to look at the individual, Mukurou seemed to acknowledge its presence as Mukuro did not.

* * *

_In Yamamoto's Perspective_

_Since the last time we saw him, Tsuna was outside flying.. he should still be outside._

With that, after seeing Gokudera run down the halls, he ran down the halls in the opposite direction, heading towards the outside of the building. As he arrived outside, he already found Mukuro standing there with Mukurou perched on his arm, about to take flight.

"Ah Mukuro. Are you sending him up since Tsuna was last seen in the air too?"

"Kufufu. What do you think Rain Guardian?" Mukurou left Mukuro's arm, taking flight.

"I thought the same as well." He said with a smile, before opening his own Vongola boxes, Jiro and Kojiro appearing before him.

"Kojiro could you fly around the building and give me a sign if Tsuna is there?"

Chirping, Kojiro tested his wings out before flying into the air.

"Jiro, wait here until I get a report back from Kojiro." With a bark, Jiro sat down next to Yamamoto, staring up at the sky, tongue hanging out of its mouth.

Trying to make small talk, Yamamoto asked about Chrome's whereabouts.

"I don't know where she went. The Vongola probably has her off running an errand." Mukuro said, his eyes fixated on his owl.

"Really? But I haven't seen her for about a week now."

"Maybe she's somewhere far away, but there's no way I couldn't reach her. It's best you don't know what she's doing Rain Guardian. Besides, Chikusa and Ken are with her. I don't see why you should be worried. "

* * *

_In Tsuna's Perspective_

"Do you see him Kojiro?" Tsuna heard Yamamoto shout out.

Giving a sign he didn't, Yamamoto continued saying, "Keep a look out in the sky while I go in the building! Jiro, could you check the gardens next?"

With a bark, Jiro ran into the gardens.

"I'll see you later Mukuro." Yamamoto said, running into the building.

"Kufufufu. I'll see you when I have the Young Vongola in my grasp. Keep flying as well Mukurou."

Watching his owl fly into the sky, Mukuro gave a chuckle before vanishing into the mist.

_Maybe allowing them to use their Vongola boxes was a bad decision.._

_But they wouldn't have had it easy if they didn't.._

_I did take their weapons.._

_Am I really going through this argument again?_

Rubbing his hair in frustration, Tsuna headed towards the training room.

_Hopefully Spanner will lend me his overalls to change into.. I'll have more freedom of motion than in this.._

Tsuna looked down unhappily, as he swiped his hand through the ruffles and laces of his outfit.

_Oh Okaa-san.. I'm a boy.. not a girl, why do you make me crossdress?!_

Heaving a sigh, Tsuna headed down a couple flights of stairs before, yet _again_ freezing mid-step and hiding behind the corner he just rounded.

There, pushing furiously at the elevator button was none other than Sasagawa Ryohei, the Sun Guardian.

* * *

_In Ryohei's Perspective_

_Sawada will definitely be heading towards the training room!_

Running down the nearest flight of stairs, Ryohei jumped and skipped several steps before he landed on the second floor, the floor where the elevator heading towards the training room was located.

Pushing the button once, Ryohei looked at the changing numbers before it stopped on B3.

_B3? Gianini must be creating some inventions.._

After a couple of seconds, he realized the elevator hasn't moved from B3.

"Hurry up to the extreme!" he shouted at the elevator, frustrated it was going slower than usual.

Finally, a couple of minutes later, the elevator began moving up.

B2..

B1..

B..

1...

2.. _Ding_.

With its doors opening, Ryohei could see Spanner walk out with Shoichi in tow. In a heated discussion of whether or not creating more Mosca to help with the security around the Headquarters, they did not see Ryohei as they walked past him.

Shrugging his shoulders as his waving did not help to greet them, he entered the elevators and pushed the B button.

_I have to start somewhere_. He thought as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

_In Tsuna's Perspective_

_Great.. Since Spanner's up here with Shoichi, I can't go down to change. _

Heaving another sigh, he walked towards the kitchen, in hopes of changing into at least a decent outfit.

_Maybe the chefs would let me change into an extra outfit._

Pushing open the kitchen doors, Tsuna's eyes widened and he internally groaned before walking out backwards and around a corner.

_Lambo too?! I can't even go into the kitchen._

Even without thinking, he knew Hibari would be up on the roof, overlooking the entire Vongola estate.

_Oh well. It's best to confirm my thoughts._

Heading towards another set of elevators, and entering as it opened its doors, he pressed the button to the top floor and waited until the elevator arrived. Stepping out, he walked up two more flights of stairs before peeking out through the window on the door.

Seeing Hibari standing there with Roll out in the open, Tsuna sighed, finally giving up the idea that he would be able to change into a decent outfit.

* * *

_In Lambo's Perspective_

_Although the game has started, a quick snack would help me think. _

Nodding his head, he left the group of Guardians and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hello!"

None of the chefs acknowledged his presence as they were too busy with cooking. Looking around, he spotted an available chef and he walked up to him.

"Ah, Lambo-kun. What are you here for?"

"Do you still have some of Tsuna's cake? You know, from this morning when he had the event?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Lambo-kun. We don't have any left."

Lambo looked down sadly.

"But, we do have some of the Vongola's mother's desserts… if you'd like them."

Lambo perked up and nodded happily, setting himself down on a vacant seat near a steel table.

Laughing at the youngest Guardian's actions, the chef set down several plates and watched as Lambo started to eat them.

"Thank you Jean-san." Lambo said, looking up with a mouth covered with cream.

"No problem, now I'll be getting back to work." Jean left Lambo to his desserts and Lambo continued eating happily, unaware that the Vongola Boss was directly behind him, peering at him from behind the window on the closed doors.

* * *

_In Hibari's Perspective_

_Herbivore.. And to think I almost called him a Omnivore.._

Shaking his head, Hibari headed towards the roof. Standing up on the highest ledge he could find, he opened his Vongola box, Roll appearing by his side while Hibird flew around his head in circles.

"Go find the herbivore." He said, watching Hibird do a sweep of the building.

Turning his head to find Roll looking at him, he told him "You'll be the one catching the herbivore when we find him."

Nodding its head in acknowledgement, Roll continued looking into the distance, sitting besides Hibari.

* * *

_In Tsuna's Perspective_

Slowly inching his way backwards from the door, Tsuna quickly turned around and sprinted down the stairs.

_And to think it was going to be easy for me. Sigh. I really have it bad now._

Tsuna walked towards the security room, looking for Gianini. Spotting him, he rushed over, asking to check the security cameras. Allowing him to do so, Gianini stepped back and continued his other work.

Tsuna's eyes jumped from screen to screen, catching each Guardian's position within the Headquarters… all except Reborn.

_Where did he go?_

Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as he couldn't spot his tutor anywhere on screen. Just as he was about to turn around, at the corner of his eye, he spotted him, fedora and all.

There, just two halls and a corner down, on the same exact floor Tsuna was on, Reborn was looking up at the camera, smirking. A cold chill ran down his spine as he watched Reborn turn away from the camera and continue walking.

"I have to go now Gianini! Whatever you do, don't mention to anyone, and I mean _anyone_, that I was ever here!"

Tsuna rushed out frills and all, leaving a confused Gianini in the dust.

* * *

_In Reborn's Perspective_

Walking out of the infirmary, Reborn continued walking, head deep in thoughts.

_If I were Dame-Tsuna, he'd want to change out of that outfit.. but his guardians are probably on it. _

_He wouldn't be flying in the sky, because they have the Vongola boxes that could follow him.._

_Somewhere where he could see us, but we can't see him.._

"Ah." Reborn walked down several hallways before noticing a camera up on the ceiling. Glancing up at the camera, he smirked at it.

_Dame-Tsuna. You didn't think I'd notice that you'd be in the security room did you?_

Glancing away from the camera above him, Reborn continued his way towards the security room. Sensing his lover already rushing out of the room, Reborn merely continued his stroll, not even bothering to chase after the brunette, even though he was within his grasp.

_This will be fun._

* * *

_Back to Tsuna_

_Okay.. so there's one way out that no one knows about. It'll lead me straight to that place. _

Heading towards his last and final resort, Tsuna walked to a dead end. Glancing around the wall and behind him, Tsuna pushed the third brick from the center and stepped back. The wall turned, opening an escape route for him. Glancing once more behind him, Tsuna walked in, wall closing automatically behind him.

As lights turned on lighting the path for him, Tsuna walked on heading towards the bright light at the end of the tunnel. The wind whistled through, leaving a calm and grassy scent in its wake. Tsuna smiled before walking out into the open. There, he arrived at his favorite spot – not even Reborn knew about it.

Out in the open, in the garden, within the maze was Tsuna's spot whenever he needed to be away from everything. Even though he loved his Famiglia, he still needed some time away from all the work piled up on his desk.

Walking towards the loveseat swing set under the gazebo, he sat down and let the breeze gently rock him back and forth. Letting out a relieved sigh, he watched the scenery before him – birds chirping as they flew by, the breeze carrying leaves through the air and flowers blooming just a couple of feet before him – this was Tsuna's mini paradise from home.

Closing his eyes, Tsuna took a small nap with a smile on his face. From behind him, the shadows moved – a person stepping out and stared at the Vongola boss, before sitting beside him and moving his head to lay onto his lap.

"Dame-Tsuna. This is really too easy."

Tsuna jolted up, half awake, vision blurry from attempted sleep.

"R-Reborn?! Why are you here?"

"I. Caught. You." Reborn said, running his hand through his brunette's hair.

"Fine, you did. Now let's go back." Tsuna grumbled out, annoyed he barely had any rest.

"Nope." Pulling his arm back, Tsuna stumbled into Reborn's lap, face flamed in red.

"R-Reborn! Let me go!"

Tsuna struggled in his lover's tight hold before melting into Reborn's passionate kiss. Lips gently pecking his before moving onto his jaw, Reborn's mouth finally moved back to Tsuna's as their tongues intertwined with each other's. Putting his arms around Reborn's neck, Tsuna pulled him closer, forcing their body together. Reborn's arms wrapped around Tsuna's tiny waist as his hand moved downwards and under his dress.

Pulling back from the kiss, at the sudden intrusion, Tsuna's eyes were glazed over with desire. Moving his hands to pull off Reborn's jacket, he stopped as he heard his lover chuckle.

"I thought you didn't allow any sexual interaction such as kisses and the like. Especially no sexual harassment."

"Shut up. I've been working the entire two weeks non-stop. If you kiss me like that, of course I'd want you."

Tsuna finally got Reborn's jacket off, hands heading towards his tie to unloosen it. Reborn's will started to crumble under Tsuna's touch as his hands found their way behind Tsuna's neck, pulling him up for another kiss.

Finally discarding the tie and his white buttoned shirt, Tsuna's hands were stopped as Reborn held it down with one hand and moved the other to pull off the straps holding his dress up.

"Do you still want to? If you do, I won't stop." Reborn breathed out, hands itching to pull the entire dress off.

Biting the bottom of Reborn's lips and licking it over with his tongue, Tsuna breathed out, "Do it."

Reborn flipped Tsuna over onto the loveseat, surprising him as he pulled the maid outfit off, leaving behind Tsuna in undergarments.

"A black lacey bra Tsuna? Even though you have no breasts?"

"Shut up. Mom said it would help with the chest area." He pouted, blushing.

Reborn put his face on Tsuna's chest, breathing in his vanilla scent.

"Damn it Tsuna. You'll get it ten-fold." Ripping off the bra and the lacey underwear, along with the suspenders and socks, Tsuna was finally naked, with a lewd expression on his face.

Nipping his pulse, Reborn travelled lower and lower, flicking his right nipple with his tongue while pinching and pulling his left with his hand. Tsuna moaned and arched his back, pleasure finally taking over.

"This is for giving me that show in the office." Reborn bit down on Tsuna's nipple and licked it afterwards, earning a small mewl from Tsuna.

"This is for wearing that sundress in front of everyone else." Reborn moved lower and ran his tongue along Tsuna's length – a choked gasp leaving Tsuna's lips.

"This is for making me eat Bianchi's cooking." He sucked on the tip before engulfing Tsuna within his mouth. Tsuna let out a moan before arching his back, in hopes of getting closer to Reborn's mouth. Looking up groggily in disappointment as Reborn leaned back, Tsuna stared at his lover as he moved lower.

"This is for having Gokudera be the first to taste your cooking." Licking Tsuna's entrance, Reborn stuck his tongue into it, putting his hands on Tsuna's waist to keep him down.

"R-Reborn, stop… n-not there.. nghh." Tsuna whimpered as his hands grabbed a pillow off the loveseat and held it tight against his chest.

Putting his fingers up to Tsuna's mouth, continuously rimming him, Reborn's eyes gazed up at a panting, blushed Tsuna, watching him slather up his fingers slowly and erotically. As Tsuna's tongue danced over his fingers, sucking on each appendage slowly, but surely, Reborn felt his pants become too tight for his liking.

His other hand, before busy with unbuckling his belt, now reached up to stroke Tsuna's length. Tsuna shuddered, legs automatically moving to cover up his intimate parts. Pulling his fingers out from the brunette's mouth, he leaned up kissing Tsuna full on the lips.

Fingers moving downward towards Tsuna's entrance, he stuck one finger in, distracting Tsuna with his kisses. Sticking another finger in, scissoring the entrance, he opened one eye, seeing tears appear at the edge of Tsuna's eyes. Kissing them away and nipping at his pulse, Reborn murmured to Tsuna that the pain will go away soon.

Finally, pushing both his fingers into Tsuna's entrance, he moved them to find Tsuna's prostate. Hearing a sharp mewl and earning yet another shudder from his young lover, Reborn rubbed against the small bundle of nerves again before putting his last finger in.

Pulling his own length from out of its confines, he lathered it up with the pre-cum generated by itself before pulling his fingers out.

"One more thing Tsuna." He said, pulling the boy closer to him, his length hovering a mere millimeters away from Tsuna's entrance.

Opening his eyes and breathing heavily, Tsuna looked up dazed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"This is for wearing that outfit in front of everyone else." Reborn said, slamming straight into his prostate. Tsuna spasmed, as his sweet spot was hit. Breathing heavily, Reborn waited for his lover to adjust to his size. Meeting Tsuna's gaze, with a slight nod from him, Reborn continued thrusting inwards. As his insides were pounded into thoroughly, each and every time Reborn entered, Tsuna gasped and could only grip tighter on the pillow.

"R-Reborn, I-I can't.. I'm g-going to.." Reborn held onto the bottom of his shaft as he continued thrusting forward.

"Don't, wait for me." He groaned out as Tsuna's insides clenched tighter around his own length. Nodding his head, Tsuna wrapped his lengths around Reborn, pulling him closer and deeper within him. Reborn leaned forward kissing the daylights out of Tsuna before he felt his own orgasm reach higher and higher.

"Tsuna.. together.. nghh."

"Reborn!"

Tsuna jolted and ribbons of white essence left him as Reborn feverishly stroked him towards oblivion. Feeling Tsuna's insides clench him even tighter than before, warming him up to the core, Reborn let his own essence out, coating Tsuna's insides thoroughly.

Careful not to squish his lover, he leaned towards the side, hugging Tsuna close to his chest, letting his orgasm ride itself out. Still in Tsuna's warmth, he breathed in his scent as Tsuna snuggled close to him.

"Are we heading back now?"

"You didn't think you'd be let off that easily did you?" Reborn smirked, looking down at his young lover.

"Eh? But, someone might walk by here."

"That was only round one. And if you think someone might walk by here, you'd better keep your voice down." Reborn said, flipping Tsuna onto his hands and knees.

"R-Reborn, w-wait.. ah.." Tsuna moaned out as Reborn pulled out and plunged back in.

* * *

_In Nana's Perspective_

"Come now girls. Let's prepare dinner for the boys." Leading the girls down towards the kitchen, the girls busied themselves preparing dinner for the soon starving guardians.

"Ah, Lambo-kun. What are you doing here? Weren't you looking for Tsu-kun?"

"Ah! Mama! I-I got hungry.." Lambo said sheepishly, scratching his head.

"Then, would you like to help us prepare dinner?"

"Ah! Of course!" Lambo said, nodding his head in agreement.

Humming a small tune to herself, Nana smiled as she peeled the skin off the potatoes and worked to make some soup.

Hours later, when dinner was done, she and the girls pushed several carts full of food down towards the dining room, setting the table.

Walking towards the window, she opened it breathing in the fresh air before shouting "Dinner time boys!"

She walked towards the speaker that was linked underground before repeating the same thing.

* * *

_The Guardians' Point of View_

Tsking at the fact that they had no luck in finding their Vongola boss, they all headed downstairs, or in Ryohei's case upstairs, towards the dining room, hearing Nana shout out that dinner was ready. As they all washed up and sat in their rightful places, they noticed the only empty seats were Reborn and their own boss.

"Reborn found Juudaime?" Gokudera asked, looking at the empty spots at the table.

"Kufufu. I believe so." Mukuro said, chuckling behind his hand.

"Extremely not fair!" Ryohei said, arms crossed in defeat.

"I thought I would be able to find him. Guess not huh?" Yamamoto said laughing.

"Hmph."

"I helped make the food!" Lambo said proudly.

"So that means you didn't look for the Juudaime at all?" Gokudera said, looking down the table at the Lightning Guardian.

"I-I did! I tried!" Lambo argued back.

"Baka-dera! What do you know?!"

"What did you say brat?!"

The doors to the dining room opened, revealing Tsuna asleep, carried in Reborn's arms bridle style, wrapped in Reborn's jacket.

"Juudaime?! What happened?"

"Don't worry about it Gokudera. He's just tired, but for the record, I found him and caught him. He spent all his energy. We'll be dining in our room." Reborn said, before leaving the dining room.

"Maa, everyone! Let's enjoy dinner okay? Let's have dessert afterwards too! And not bother them, since Tsu-kun would probably be busy resting." Nana said smiling, a happy aura radiating from her.

"Yes Maman." Everyone echoed, before digging in.

Ten points Reborn.

* * *

Hey everyone! I thought it would be time for me to write another chapter! Sorry I haven't written in about a week or so! But just so you guys know! I HAVE LIKE 2 EVENTS PLANNED AND THE ENDING PLANNED ALREADY! Just.. not… written out is all.. LOL.

AND OH MY GOD! I HAVE LIKE 17 – 18 PAGES OF THIS CHAPTER WRITTEN IN MICROSOFT WORD! LOL :D IT'S LIKE 5 – 6 PAGES LONGER THAN CHAPTER 5! I THINK I'M HAVING FUN WITH THIS STORY. (This currently is all the sugar talking.) I hope you guys enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! (:

Oh! And I thought I'd use this space to mention about the questions in the reviews I'd been reading? Is it okay that I do this? :/

** my guest reviewers: THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! ALTHOUGHT I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU GUYS ARE, YOU ROCK FOR STILL TAKING THE TIME TO REVIEW AND COMMENT ON MY STORIES (:**

** little101: Regarding your question about Chrome. I'VE SENT HER OFF ON A LONG JOURNEY! This story has her and Mukuro as separate people, although they are of the same Mist Guardian. BUT, SHE WILL RETURN AT THE END OF THE STORY! (: I HAVE EVERYTHING COVERED! BUT, I guess I should've mentioned this before hand, and for that, I apologize for any confusion you or, and any of my readers I may have caused. **

** Sylvia-san: Thank you for being my first reviewer! You are awesome! Thank you for reviewing my chapters. Even though it's not every chapter, I am very thankful for your supportive comments! Also, I am bad at ratings LOL. So excuse my weakness. Arigato Gozaimashita. :3 **

** Silent-melody2413: Thank you for the detailed review. It helped as a reminder to my writing to space out my dialogues. LOL. I really forgot until you told me (: And for the fact that you told me to change my ratings. I think it's easier for me to lower them and to mention if they are higher rated amongst individual chapters! :D YOU GO GIRL! **

** RaVeN-HaIrEd-AnGeL 27: Yes, yes Reborn is a dirty hitman. LOL ;)**

** Fiamma-Del-Cielo: Yes, Reborn's sadistic nature is rubbing off on Tsuna! :D I totally didn't think that until you brought it up! LOL xD**

** Exelik: Thanks for liking my story :D I'll try to update as much as possible! Seeing as I'm very lazy, and I'd rather read than write. I choose to write when I'm.. not lazy? LOLOL. :T**

** hellzboy: Thanks for liking how my story is coming along. I always did think Tsuna looked better in girls clothes than guys. But that doesn't mean he doesn't look good in male clothing either! :P **

** Setsu27: Tsuna is surrounded by perverts! LOL. And Reborn's character is funny as well! I'm trying to keep them alike in their character, with a little twist. I hope you guys can catch them ^^**

** Ramenfox825: I'm not a genius, but thank you so much for your compliment! If anything, you guys are the ones that are geniuses! It's with all the help and support for my stories that I can continue on with it and create messed up/ crazy/ weird ideas like these! LOL keep it up c:**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys! Seeing as how I'm starting to lose inspiration to writing the story – the fact that I enjoy reading more than writing does not seem to be helping my cause at all – I have decided to speed things up a bit! It will probably seem like the story is rushed, but hopefully – if not, seemingly – it does not ruin the story! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from KHR! Wish I did though ): They're good …**

**Title: Tsunayoshi's Plans**

**Ratings: T (…)**

**Pairings R27**

_This means thinking is occurring!_

Please enjoy! (:

* * *

~ * Chapter 7 * ~

~ * Lock and Load Boys * ~

_Previously …_

_The Guardians' Point of View_

_Tsking at the fact that they had no luck in finding their Vongola boss, they all headed downstairs, or in Ryohei's case upstairs, towards the dining room, hearing Nana shout out that dinner was ready. As they all washed up and sat in their rightful places, they noticed the only empty seats were Reborn and their own boss._

_"Reborn found Juudaime?" Gokudera asked, looking at the empty spots at the table._

_"Kufufu. I believe so." Mukuro said, chuckling behind his hand._

_"Extremely not fair!" Ryohei said, arms crossed in defeat._

_"I thought I would be able to find him. Guess not huh?" Yamamoto said laughing._

_"Hmph."_

_"I helped make the food!" Lambo said proudly._

_"So that means you didn't look for the Juudaime at all?" Gokudera said, looking down the table at the Lightning Guardian._

_"I-I did! I tried!" Lambo argued back._

_"Baka-dera! What do you know?!"_

_"What did you say brat?!"_

_The doors to the dining room opened, revealing Tsuna asleep, carried in Reborn's arms bridle style, wrapped in Reborn's jacket._

_"Juudaime?! What happened?"_

_"Don't worry about it Gokudera. He's just tired, but for the record, I found him and caught him. He spent all his energy. We'll be dining in our room." Reborn said, before leaving the dining room._

_"Maa, everyone! Let's enjoy dinner okay? Let's have dessert afterwards too! And not bother them, since Tsu-kun would probably be busy resting." Nana said smiling, a happy aura radiating from her._

_"Yes Maman." Everyone echoed, before digging in._

_Ten points Reborn._

_In Tsuna's Room_

Reborn rearranged Tsuna's body closer to his chest in order to free his hands to open the door leading to their bedroom. Stepping into the sunset lit room, he closed the door with a gentle push from his shoe, hearing the tiny click, announcing the door has been shut.

The clicking of his heels muffled from the rug covered floor, Reborn strode towards their bed, gently placing his sleeping brunette down onto the mattress. Extracting himself from the body, he watched for a few seconds, hearing Tsuna's light mumblings before heading towards the bathroom for a warm, but wet cloth.

After cleaning up and drying his messy lover, he stripped Tsuna of the, now dirty, maid outfit before replacing it with dark blue, silk pajamas. Pulling up the blankets to cover Tsuna up, he walked towards the window, closing it until there was a slight space from the bottom of the windowsill before pulling the velvet curtains shut.

Reborn headed over to the corner of the room where a small table was set, a coffee pot seated right in the center. He had just prepared a cup of espresso for himself, before a knock was heard at the door.

"Reborn? I brought your dinner to you."

Deciding it was better not to leave Nana waiting, he sat his cup down onto the placemat and walked briskly towards the door. Opening it for her and stepping to the side, he welcomed her into the room and watched as she headed straight towards the little table where his espresso sat waiting.

"Ah la, Reborn. When you finished your espresso, please have some tea as well."

Reborn nodded his head in affirmation, closing the door behind her. He walked up to her, pushing her hands away gently.

"It's alright Nana. I'll take care of it. Thank you for bringing our dinner. Forgive me for troubling you."

"Oh, not at all. There was no trouble at all. Although, everyone was fighting to try and bring it here." She said with a light laugh.

"I see. Well, since you're here. Would you like some coffee? I do have some tea imported from several other continents." Reborn said, as he led her over to the unoccupied seat.

"Oh that would be lovely."

Heading over to the glass cupboard by the other side of the table, he pulled out a teapot, a tea cup, another placemat and a container filled with various tea leaves.

"Which would you prefer?"

"I don't mind any. But if you have chamomile, please."

Carefully scooping out a spoonful of chamomile leaves, he sprinkled them into the tea pot before pouring hot water in. Mixing the leaves within the mixture, he tapped the spoon twice onto the edge of the teapot before setting it down and closing the lid over it.

Lifting the teapot and various accessories over to the table, he set the cup down in front of Nana before pouring some chamomile tea inside.

"Mmm, that smells heavenly."

Reaching for her teacup, she stopped the cup before her lips, eyeing the teapot.

"Such an intricate design, don't you think?"

"Yes, a dragon for the handle, the top of the lid is jade. The words on the teapot mean respect. "

"Where did you get this?"

Clearing his throat, Reborn answered. "On a trip to Asia. It caught my eye when I was walking around the stores."

"Oh? Do you frequent around the world?"

"Er, yes. When the need comes."

"The need?"

"Well," he clears his throat once more, "When Tsuna needs me to, I go."

"I see. Such a dear." Nana says, sipping her tea cheerfully.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable under Nana's gaze, Reborn lifted his espresso to his mouth, quietly drinking. Leaning on the cupboard, he looked at Tsuna's sleeping figure, and put his cup down. Walking over to the bed, feeling Nana's gaze following his every move, he lifted the covers higher again, as Tsuna had brushed it off in his sleep.

"You love him, don't you?"

"Yes."

Humming her approval, she finished her tea before setting it back down on the placemat, pushing it further towards the center of the table.

"Well, I've taken enough of your time. Please watch over Tsuna from now on."

"Wait, Nana, there's something –"

"It's alright Reborn. I understand. I'll leave him in your care." She said, walking over to open the door.

"Oh, that's right. Make sure he gets his meal." She said, bowing lightly and stepping out of the room.

The door shut close with a light click and Reborn was, once again, left to the silence of the room, now with a lingering chamomile and espresso scent.

"Mmm.."

He turned his head back to his lover who seemed to waken, eyes opening up groggily, vision still impaired from the sleepiness. Rubbing his eye slowly, Tsuna turned over onto his back and opened his other eye, sensing a presence by his side.

".. Reborn..?"

"Hm?"

".. I'm hungry.."

Chuckling, Reborn walked over to the table, grabbed the dinner and place it on Tsuna's lap when the brunette had sat up properly in bed.

"Dinner in bed? I was hoping breakfast in bed would happen first." Tsuna said, smiling at his meal.

Rolling his eyes, Reborn just sat by his side with his own dinner.

"Itadakimasu." Clapping his hands together, Tsuna pulled his chopsticks out from the gap between his thumbs and forefinger before picking a piece of salmon from the dish.

"Mmmm! Delicious!" he said, eyes twinkling at the deliciousness of the food.

Reborn watched in amusement as he chewed his own dinner.

A while later, they finished their dinner. Tsuna was rubbing his belly and murmuring satisfied remarks from time to time.

"Reborn, tea."

The hitman quirked an eyebrow at the sudden demand and continued watching Tsuna.

"Reborn, tea." Tsuna repeated, arms folding across his chest, looking directly at his ex-tutor.

"Why should I?"

"I can't exactly move, now can I?"

"Try."

Throwing off the blanket, Tsuna twisted his body and got on his feet. Glaring at his lover and muttering how he was being annoying and wouldn't take responsibility for his actions, he gripped tight to his bed and maneuvered his way around his lover, who was still sitting at the edge of the bed.

Reborn only looked on with amusement as the Vongola boss walked on unsteady and quivering legs, his knees buckling in protest at the weight and his back surely protesting in the sudden movement after what it had gone through that afternoon.

Slumping down against the bed frame, Tsuna finally let out a distressed wail before admitting defeat. His body was in no way ready to move. He needed his rest.

"Reborn, please. I want tea." He said sniffling.

Shaking his head, Reborn walked over to Tsuna. Picking him up in yet again, bridle style, he placed Tsuna down onto the bed and pulled the covers up onto his lap. Walking back to the cupboard, he opened the container and refilled the teapot with green tea leaves.

"Did mom come here?"

"What makes you say that?"

"It smells like chamomile."

"You don't mind drinking chamomile green tea do you?"

"No, it's fine."

Setting down the container, he quickly mixed the leaves together under a newly boiled mixture and poured some into the teacup.

"She asked you know – about where I got the teapot from."

"Oh? What did you say? Surely you didn't tell her what you did in Asia."

"Of course not."

Bringing the teacup over to Tsuna, he watched in silence as his lover took in the smell before sipping the tea.

"You know Reborn."

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking.. maybe I should step up the games."

"Like?"

"You'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out."

Huffing in protest at how his lover was being too secretive, he quickly rearranged the scowl on his face, remaining as nonchalant as ever. The edges of Tsuna's mouth curved upward as he saw the brief change in Reborn's expression before he set the cup down on the bed side table.

"Come to sleep?" he asked, pulling the covers up.

"In a bit."

Nodding his head, he put the covers down and rolled to his side, curling up into a ball before the calming effect of the tea took its hold on him. Watching him sleep for a bit longer, Reborn ruffled Tsuna's brown spikes before placing a kiss upon his forehead, lingering there to take in Tsuna's scent.

Stepping back, he took the teacup from the bed side table, and walked back to the table where their plates were set down. Placing all the dishware and tableware onto the steel tray, he lifted them up and out into the hallway, leaving them on the side besides the doorway.

_The maids will get them._ He thought, as he closed the bedroom door behind him and made his way back to the bathroom. After his quick shower, with several erotic thoughts and scenes replaying and plaguing his mind of what has happened this afternoon and several urges to touch his seemingly growing length, he finally gave in a let a slight groan escape before truly cleaning up.

Leaving the bathroom, he rummaged through his dresser before pulling on a black silk pajama pants on. Sliding in next to Tsuna, he pulled him close to his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist and body, keeping him close.

Sighing out in comfort, he slowly let sleep take a hold of him.

~ * R27 * ~

Reborn x Tsuna

~ * R27 * ~

As sunlight peeked in through the curtains, Reborn's eyebrows furrowed together. He dug his head deeper into his pillow, arms outstretched, feeling for Tsuna. A frown etched itself onto his face as he found that his source of warmth had left the bed.

Covering his eyes with an arm and turning on over onto his back, he sighed before reluctantly rising from the comfort of his bed. Eyeing the drawn back curtain, recalling he had closed them yesterday when he brought Tsuna into the bedroom, he got up off the bed and walked over the bathroom to get ready for the next event.

Slipping into his usual black attire, he straightened out his tie before fixing his fedora properly on his head and walked towards the dining room, already hearing the normal chatter of every morning.

"Good morning."

Choruses of greetings greeted him as he sat down and took his breakfast. Sipping from his cup, he eyed down Tsuna as he returned his look with a smile. Eating his fill, he observed that all the guardians seemed, anxious excited for the next event – probably thinking they would avenge their score by winning the next few events.

As the maids cleared away the table, Tsuna cleared his throat to prepare to announce the next event of the day.

"As you all know, Reborn won yesterday's event. And, I marked down appropriate scores for each and every one of you based on your location within the Vongola estate. So far, we have Reborn leading with 20 points, Gokudera with 15, Yamamoto 14, Ryohei 14, Lambo 10, Hibari 13 , Mukuro 12."

"Oya, I'm behind the little birdie?" Mukuro asked, aware that Hibari's cold gaze now landed upon him.

"Hmph." Was Hibari's only reaction towards his score.

"15 points?! So I was only half way close to Juudaime's location?!" Gokudera asked, fighting the scowl on his face.

"Maa, maa Gokudera. At least you have 15 points, I only have 14." Yamamoto said, trying to help the Storm Guardian see there was no reason for his growing aggravation.

"14 POINTS TO THE EXTREME! I'M TIED FOR 3RD PLACE!" Ryohei shouted, the fire burning in his eyes.

"I'm last." Lambo said, upset.

"Now, now everyone. No need to cause an uproar. The next event will be 25 points, but that's only based on how you perform in it." Tsuna said, calming his guardians. Peering at Reborn, he only saw a smirk on his face, as Reborn knew he was currently at a higher percentile to win Tsuna's little games.

"You guys will be doing target practice, with several weapons." Tsuna said.

Standing up and walking out of the dining room, motioning everyone to follow him. He led them to an archery ground in the back, where the targets were lined up side by side, at least 7 feet apart from each other. Each target distanced about a good 15 feet from where they stood.

"This should be an easy enough distance. Now, as you can see, there are 10 rings for each target. They are color coordinated based on the point arrangement. The middle two rings are yellow. The next three outer rings from them are red. The next two rings from that are blue. The two rings from that are green and finally the very outer ring is black."

He looked towards his audience before continuing with the instructions on the grading system of the current event.

"Basically put, it will be 5 points for the yellow, 4 points for the red, 3 points for the blue, 2 for the green and of course 1 point for the black ring. Any questions?"

Receiving silence, he motioned for each guardian, and Reborn, to head towards the bow rack to grab a bow and an arrow.

"You guys will be using a bow and arrow first. The second round will be a dagger. The third will be a gun. The fourth will be a needle. And the last one will be, hm.. let me think.. " he said, pondering on the last one.

"Well, no matter." He finally stated, glancing at his guardians.

"I'll think of the last one while you guys work on the first four. Of course, take your time. And, if this didn't come across as obvious, if you miss the target, you get 0 points." Tsuna said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll be over there waiting. With everyone else. If anything happens, give me a sign." He said, walking over to the seating area.

The Guardians glanced at each other before acquiring their weapons and heading towards the space in front of the target, 15 feet away.

~ * R27 * ~

Reborn x Tsuna

~ * R27 * ~

From the audience's seating area, Tsuna glanced down the row as he watched his guardians and Reborn line up at the line. He blinked again before noticing what he was missing.

"Ah! Wait!" he shouted, a hand lifted to stop everyone's actions.

All eyes peered to him in curiosity, wondering what the matter was.

"You can't use a bow and arrow without equipment and uniform." He stated, as he got up off his seat and shuffled the bewildered group into a changing room.

"There should be enough uniforms for everyone." He called out from the outside of the room.

"Put them on properly and come out."

Muffled grumbles were heard through the door as Tsuna waited patiently outside for his Guardians to appear. A couple of minutes later, Hibari was the first to step out, followed by Mukuro, Reborn, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei and finally Lambo.

Each had on their uniform as well as a glove of their choosing, either a Mitsugake (a three-fingered glove) or a Yotsugake (a four-fingered glove). Each expression different from the rest.

Hibari seemed to be relaxed and calmed in this outfit. Of course, being Hibari, he loved traditional things like drinking tea and watching the sakura fall from the trees. Mukuro smirked as he came out, no doubt using an illusion to trick everyone's vision, but a once over look from Tsuna and Tsuna was sure he had his uniform on, literally.

Yamamoto fixed the glove on his hand and moved to help Gokudera, who seemed to be struggling with the waistband of his uniform. Chuckling at the flustered man, he fixed him up before moving to Lambo.

Reborn just simply walked over to an empty spot, taking place. Ryohei fumbled with his attire, before finally giving up, and walked to join the hitman and Hibari whom seemed to have taken the place next to the ex-Arcobaleno.

After fixing up Lambo's outfit, they both walked to join the rest of the group who seemed to have gotten ready to start the event. Nodding his head in approval, Tsuna went to join his own group and continued watching as he noticed several presences nearby, no doubt the Varia, Dino and the ex-Arcobalenos.

Nodding his head in permission to start, he watched as his guardians performed to the best of their abilities. First off he noticed Reborn.

Of course Reborn, being the world's greatest hitman, had gotten his target all in the same mark. Bow and arrow, a dagger, a bullet, a needle all landed on the middle of the target. Each weapon splitting its mark right down the middle. Tsuna was impressed. He didn't know you could split a dagger down the middle. Then again, this was Reborn he was impressed with. The world's greatest hitman was capable of things the normal man wasn't.

Next was Hibari. The man had a calming aura around him. He breathed in, let it out and opened his eyes, focusing his gaze on the very middle of the target. Pulling the string back and letting it loose, he watched as the arrow whizzed through the air, landing directly in the middle of the target. Of course, seeing as how his rival, the used-to-be baby, had already acquired the first 20 points, made him competitive.

But Tsuna couldn't help but wonder how the close-combat guardian would suffice in a long-ranged field, Reborn's specialty. He watched as Hibari threw the dagger and saw it land in the middle, next to the arrow. Followed by the gun and finally the needle. Seemingly satisfied with his effort, Hibari walked towards the wooden benches behind him and sat down, waiting for Kusakabe to hand him his cup of tea and a towel, which he did.

After that was Mukuro. While everyone else applauded his skill as well. Tsuna knew it was an illusion he put up. Calling out, he scolded Mukuro and told him to keep illusions off. Glancing at the young Vongola, he sighed dramatically before accomplishing the feat. Harrumphing in triumph, he called back with a smirk on his face, "I can do it even without illusions."

Rolling his eyes, Tsuna moved onto the next contestant, Yamamoto his Rain Guardian. Watching him, he mused. Yamamoto's cheering look in his eyes became a dangerous glint as it narrowed and focused on the target before him. After shooting the arrow from his bow, he quickly threw the dagger, whipped out the gun, shot the bullet and flung the needle.

The arrow got to the target. The bullet hit the 4 point mark, seeing as how Yamamoto wasn't used to the recoiling of the gun. The dagger and the needle however made it towards the 5 point mark. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and was all smiles again.

"Haha, baseball freak. You didn't get full points." Gokudera said, holding his stomach.

"Maa, maa. At least I have full point with you." Yamamoto said, looking Gokudera directly in the eyes.

Gokudera flushed, and stumbled towards his weapons. Of course messing up with one of them and putting the blame on Yamamoto.

"You baseball freak! I messed up! It's all your fault!" he cried out in frustration.

Yamamoto dragged his distressed lover towards the wooden bench, arms around his shoulder in comfort. Meanwhile, the only guardians left were the lightning and sun guardian.

Ryohei was definitely the close-combat guardian. Using his fists as his weapons, Tsuna was surprised to see him being able to wield the weapons in the first place, but to no avail.

"This doesn't matter! I have my fists to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted.

"Ryohei.. that doesn't work like that.." Tsuna said, anime-sweat dropping.

Ryohei, unsatisfied with the Vongola's answer, just threw everything towards the target, each landing on the four point mark. Pumping his arms up in the air, he walked away, muttering how he had done well. Then Tsuna drifted his gaze to his youngest guardian.

He watched Lambo struggle to pull the bow before Yamamoto switched his heavy weight bow to a light weight one. Then Yamamoto fixed his stance and watched as Lambo drew the string close to his chest and let it go, watching the arrow fly towards the four point mark.

"Not bad for a first time." Yamamoto said, clapping his hand on Lambo's back. Lambo grimaced at the sudden impact, before massaging the spot. He gripped the dagger by hilt and threw it with all the strength he had.

It landed on the three mark, and he frowned before grabbing the gun and shooting it at the middle, earning five points. Finally the needle, he earned a four point and the event was practically over. Lastly, Tsuna stood up and walked over to the guardians, motioning them to follow him into a dark room inside the Vongola Headquarters.

Placing them at different points within the room, and turning them to face the wall, away from the different obstacles in the room, Tsuna himself walks to a different spot before calling out to his guardians.

"This time your target is me, and your weapon will be the flame from your ring." He called out.

Surprised by the sudden turn of event, the guardians murmured in protest, with Hibari and Mukuro smirking in approval at it.

"Depending on where your flame lands, your points will be tallied. The heart will be 5 points. The head 4 points, legs 3 points. The arms are 2 points and the chest is of course 1 point. Now go!"

Darting over to another position in the room, away from the spot where his voice had drifted from, he stood still, waiting for the flames to appear. 10 minutes later, with several flames coloring his attire. The heart was colored by a bright yellow, blue, purple, and sky blue.

The head was colored with red and yellow and green.

Stepping out of the room with guardians and Reborn following after, he announced the rest of the scores.

"25 points for Reborn, 23 for Gokudera, 24 for Yamamoto, 25 for Hibari, 25 for Mukuro, 20 for Ryohei and 20 points for Lambo."

"I couldn't hit Juudaime in the heart." Gokudera grumbled out.

"Hmph." Hibari looked away.

"Kufufu. That was easy. Are you sure you weren't giving away from points?" Mukuro said.

Tsuna chose to ignore his remark, as he listened into his other guardians' opinions.

"EXTREMELY HARD!" Ryohei said.

"I thought it was as well." Lambo mumbled.

"You guys need more practice." Reborn announced, arms across his chest leaning on the wall.

"Well, there's one more event before the final event. So you guys don't have to worry that much." Tsuna said smiling at them fondly.

Reborn only looked on with suspicion in his eyes, watching the guardians settle down around the Vongola boss, awaiting the news of the second to last event.

* * *

Alright guys. I'm going to stop right there. I wouldn't had the next event written down, BUT I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEAS :O So, while you guys chow down on this new chapter. I'm going to throw around some ideas in my head to see what will happen next.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Big Event

Hey guys! Crimson here! Sorry for the lack of updates, as I, myself, rather prefer reading over writing. English is, as you can probably tell, not my best subject; therefore I can't write a lot with the lack of inspiration. Not only this, but because this story was just something that randomly popped into my head (as I have told you guys earlier). Anyway, I will finish up this chapter before I return to school from my winter break! Hopefully there will be 2 – 3 more chapters? This, I am not sure about. But hopefully, I can make the last couple of chapters worth your while.

So, with all that said, I hope this chapter is interesting, captures your attention AND deserves a good review from you all (:

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from KHR! Wish I did though ): They're good.. **

**Title: Tsunayoshi's Plans**

**Ratings: T (…)**

**Pairings: R27**

_This means thinking is occurring!_

Please enjoy! (:

* * *

Chapter 8

The Big Idea

_Previously in Lock and Load.._

_"25 points for Reborn, 23 for Gokudera, 24 for Yamamoto, 25 for Hibari, 25 for Mukuro, 20 for Ryohei and 20 points for Lambo." _

_"I couldn't hit Juudaime in the heart." Gokudera mumbled out._

_"Hmph." Hibari looked away._

_"Kufufu. That was easy. Are you sure you weren't giving away free points?" Mukuro said._

_Tsuna chose to ignore his remark, as he listened into his other guardians' opinions._

_"EXTREMELY HARD!" Ryohei said._

_"I thought it was as well." Lambo mumbled._

_"You guys need more practice." Reborn announced, arms across his chest leaning on the wall._

_"Well, there's one more event before the final event. So you guys don't have to worry that much." Tsuna said, smiling at them fondly._

_Reborn only looked on with suspicion in his eyes, watching the guardians settle down around the Vongola boss, awaiting the news of the second to last event._

* * *

"Vongola."

"Yo."

Tsuna turned around eyeing the two incoming individuals from where he stood. Once he saw it was Ken and Chikusa, he smiled at them before walking over. Waving a hand over his shoulder, he looked behind him and spoke.

"Take a breather. I'll be right back. Just meet up in the training room in B5. One hour."

He turned around and walked away with Ken and Chikusa trailing behind him.

"Oya. Where does the young Vongola think he's taking them without me?" Mukuro said smiling, taking a couple of steps forward to follow the small group. He froze, eyes wide in shock when a blast of orange flames came streaming right at him.

"I won't miss the next time Mukuro. Stay here."

"Oy! What do you think you were doing?! Aiming for Mukuro like that?!"

Ken growled and yanked on Tsuna's shoulder, attempting to turn him around. The atmosphere grew cold as this action had set all the Vongola Guardians on guard, watching Ken manhandle their boss.

"Oy, Ken. You should stop. At least he didn't shoot Mukuro when he could've." Chigusa reasoned, putting a hand on Ken's shoulder.

Glaring over at his calm persona, Ken growled before releasing Tsuna's shoulder.

"Follow me."

Walking back into Vongola Headquarters, the two followed the Vongola boss. The Guardians relaxed and did as they were told – but Reborn continued staring at the brunette until the small group was gone from his sight. Raising an eyebrow, he stood up and walked back into the changing room.

The rest of the Guardians followed his actions, changing out of the archery uniform and back into their own outfits. Being the first out of the changing room, Reborn walked back into the Vongola Headquarters, leaving behind the Guardians.

"What do you think Reborn-san is doing?" Gokudera asked.

"Hm.. Maybe he's going to sleep." Yamamoto answered.

Eyebrows furrowed in an attempt to answer. "OH! I could get Collonello-sensei to train me!" Ryohei shouted, as he ran towards the headquarters looking for his master.

"Oh. He actually had a good idea." Gokudera said, surprised.

"Maa, maa. Tsuna said to relax for an hour. So that's what we should do. Don't you guys think so?" he asked, looking over at the rest of the Guardians.

"Hmph. I don't crowd around with herbivores." Hibari said, pulling his jacket over his shoulders and walking away.

"Kufufu. I'll be around somewhere." Mukuro smirked, disappearing in the purple mist.

"Mmm. I'm hungry. I'm going to the kitchen." Lambo said, walking away.

Scowling at the Guardians' lack of wanting to train, Gokudera walked back inside with Yamamoto trailing behind.

"Ne, ne Gokudera." He said, throwing a shoulder around the Storm Guardian. Shoving his arm off, Gokudera scowled again and walked faster. Catching up with him, Yamamoto pushed him against the Vongola Headquarters, arms holding his shoulders tight.

"Ne, Gokudera." Yamamoto said, with eyes half-lidded.

"S-Stupid baseball freak! W-what are you doing?!"

"You looked really nice in the uniform.." Drawing closer to the flustered Storm Guardian, he pressed his lips on Gokudera's in a light kiss. Pulling back and watching his lover flush even more – all the way down to his neck – he smiled again before pulling Gokudera close to his body.

Wrapping an arm around his waist, with the free arm tracing circles on his back, Yamamoto peck Gokudera several more times before pulling him into a deeper kiss. Relinquishing his control of the situation, Gokudera let his arms slide up Yamamoto's chest and grip his shoulders, pushing his body up closer.

"Kyaaa! So cute!" Haru said, silently squealing from the corner.

"Shhh!" Kyoko said, as she watched them.

"Arara. Don't they make a cute couple?" Nana said, giggling at the young couple.

"At least Hayato won't be so uptight with the carefree Takeshi." Bianchi said, a small smile plastered on her face.

"Now girls, let's get started on dinner okay?"

"Okay!"

Leaving the young couple to their business, Haru and Kyoko turned around to take a couple of pictures before actually following Nana and Bianchi back into the Headquarters through another entrance.

~ *R27 * ~

Reborn x Tsuna

~ *R27 * ~

Opening the doors towards his office, Tsuna walked in followed by Ken and Chikusa. Waving a hand, offering them seats, he took a seat at his table, hands folded across the table.

"So? How did it go?" Tsuna asked, looking straight at Chikusa.

Sitting down next to Ken, Chikusa started on his report.

"Given the data and the information about the families you've required us to search for, I think only four out of five of them could be trusted."

Pushing his glasses up, he continued, eyes flickering back to Ken who seemed to be a tad annoyed at having to follow the Vongola's orders, instead of Mukuro's orders.

"Because the last family still hasn't approved of you as the tenth Vongola boss – in their standards at least, they will be attempting, possibly, several unauthorized visits to the Headquarters."

"Do you know who will be here to visit us?"

"The top four of the family will be here. Though, I'm not sure if they'll have back up too. But, I can say that they are sent by their own boss. This is certain."

"Where's Chrome?"

"She's still there, hiding amongst their family."

"You left her alone?"

"She asked us to. She said she'll be back shortly. She had some .. business to attend to. That is what she told us before we left."

"That stupid girl thinks she's brave now." Ken murmured.

"Well, Mukuro did teach her some things. Even though she's technically not his student, I have confidence in her abilities. Now, if everything out of the way. Reborn, would you like to come out of the shadow?"

Turning their heads over to the corner of the room, Reborn stepped out smirking at the three.

"At least you're not as Dame as you used to be, Dame-Tsuna."

"Of course not Reborn. I had an excellent tutor. Perhaps you know him." Tsuna said, smiling.

"So what's this about a family visiting us?" he asked, crossing the room and taking a seat across from Chigusa and Ken.

"It's none of your business-pyon." Ken growled.

"Ken, settle down." Chikusa chided. "And yes, it's true what Ken said. Tsunayoshi has given us a task – it is not for others to hear or know of."

"Well, you won't be leaving the room unless you give me all the details." Reborn said.

Looking over at Ken and Chikusa, they remained with the same expression on their face, blank and bored as always – Chikusa, and annoyance – Ken. Waving his hand at them, allowing them to leave, he was returned with a glare from Reborn.

Hearing the soft click from the closing of the door, he watched Reborn stride towards his desk, placing both hands upon it. Brown eyes upon black eyes, the edge of Reborn's mouth twitched in pent up frustration.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"It's inexcusable of me to use this – seeing as how I had refused to believe in such an absurd idea since you've told me. But since I am the boss now, I need to use the power and status of it. As the tenth Vongola boss, you are to remain silent of the information you have heard. You cannot research into it, cannot threaten, ask, or bother Chikusa, Ken or Chrome about this. We are finished here."

Slamming his hands down in frustration and anger, Reborn glared at Tsuna. Met with a soft and pleading look in his eyes, Reborn gritted his teeth and breathed out.

"As you wish, tenth Vongola."

Turning around to exit the room, Reborn reached the doorway, hand set upon the doorknob.

"You know Reborn," Tsuna's voice called out. His hands paused, halfway already turning the knob.

"You'll find out soon enough, without having to look for the answers."

Opening the door and stepping back, he watched as the Guardians poured into the doorway. A soft and amused chuckle drifted from Tsuna as he saw his Guardians stuttering incoherently at being caught. Waving a hand to interrupt their embarrassment, he watched Reborn step out, closing the door behind him and in front of his Guardians' faces.

"Mukuro, you should leave too."

Tsuna watched as a silent kufufu drifted from the purple mist and watched the mist leave through the crack in the door. Shaking his head in amusement, he turned to see that it was half an hour before he would meet his guardians again in the B5 training room. Standing up from his seat and stepping around his desk, he left his office – heading towards the kitchen in hopes of a small snack.

Finding the rest of his Guardians already there, they enjoyed a light meal before heading downstairs.

~ * R27 * ~

Reborn x Tsuna

~ * R27 * ~

As the elevator doors opened into the training room, the group saw the ex-Arcobaleno along with the Varia, already waiting there for them.

"You've kept me waiting too long trash."

"I apologize Xanxus. Perhaps, a dinner here at the Vongola Headquarters will soothe your anger." Tsuna said, smiling.

Grumbling at the Vongola's attempt to keep his anger at bay, he stood from his seat and stepped up, the rest of the ex-Arcobaleno and Varia mimicking his actions. Turning to look at his Guardians – and Reborn – he stepped back and gave them a small smile.

"This last event before the final will be to last an hour fighting us. If you are still standing when the time is up, you will be rewarded full points."

"W-What do you mean Juudaime?! We have to fight the Varia and the ex-Arcobaleno?!"

"Shishishi. Your Storm Guardian doesn't seem as stupid as I thought he was."

Glaring at the Varia's Storm Guardian, Gokudera turned red in anger. Stepping up to place a hand on his frustrated guardian, Tsuna calmed Gokudera down with a bright smile.

"That's right Gokudera. You will be fighting Fon and Belphegor. Yamamoto will be fighting Collonello and Squalo. Hibari will be fighting Skull and hm.. I guess you can't fight the Gola Mosca since you wiped it out during the trials.. Hm.. Then Hibari will fight.. Skull, Bianchi and I-Pin. Okay?"

Looking at his Cloud Guardian, Hibari met his gaze before turning his head. "I'll bite those herbivores to death."

"Next, Lambo will be fighting Levi and Verde. Ryohei with Lussuria and .. can't be Reborn.. Hm.. Lussuria and Lal Mirch then! Mukuro will be fighting Flan and Mammon. Reborn will be fighting me and Xanxus. Is everyone alright with their matches?"

Murmurs of agreement fluttered through the room.

"Okay, since you'll be only using your own skills and your Vongola box weapons, I've only made this trial an hour's length. Now, for your current scores. Reborn has 45 points, Gokudera 38 points, Yamamoto 38 points, Ryohei 34 points, Lambo 30 points, Hibari 38 points, Mukuro 37 points. This event will be worth 25 points. The last event, since I figured I should tell you guys now, will be worth 30 points."

"Yuni, you should go sit with Okaa-san, Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan up in the viewing area." Tsuna said, pointing up into the corner. Nodding her head, Yuni drifted up towards the room. When she was gone from view, the timer buzzed, with a 1:00 appearing into view. Nudging his guardians into separate areas of the room, he gave an okay sign towards the viewing area.

Spanner, seeing the signal, started typing into his laptop, after a couple of seconds of watching several codes appearing and being entered, he pressed a button and the training room began to rumble. Walls appeared, sectioning off the Guardians and their opponents.

"When the bell goes off," Spanner said into the microphone, "The trial begins."

The Guardians watched as the countdown clock went off.

3..

Everyone turned to look at their opponents.

2..

The Guardians got into a defense position.

1..

Rings burning with their flames came closer to the opening of their Vongola boxes.

Ding!

All the boxes bursted open, revealing the Vongola animals.

"Reborn, what are you going to do now?" Tsuna asked, as he entered Hyper-Dying Will Mode.

"I've trained you Tsuna. There's nothing I can't do." Was his answer.

Before he whipped his gun out, a huge explosion erupted from one of the cubicles in the area. Smoke drifted up from several other cubicles as well. Using this as his own signal, Tsuna started up X-Burner, positioning himself, awaiting for his power to equal each other before releasing the full powered blast. While Tsuna prepared his move, Xanxus flew towards Reborn, fighting him through hand to hand combat, and gun fight.

Hearing the small blearing coming from Tsuna's X-Burner, Xanxus waited the second before Tsuna released it before flying off and allowing Tsuna to release the X-Burner's flames. Flying down next to him, they watched as the flames enveloped the ex-Sun Arcobaleno.

- Gokudera Hayato -

_If all we have to do is last an hour, I would have to save my energy fighting two powerful opponents at the same time. _

Reaching for his bombs within his attire, he watched Uri grow into a leopard after saying, "Uri, Cambio Forma, Modo Attaco! G's Archery!"

Meowing as it transformed, Gokudera had in his hands, a large bow equipped with Uri as a figurehead, sleek in black. Setting off his air bombs and watching as they flew towards the enemy, he gripped the bow and let loose several of his red flamed arrows.

Though, without his Sistema C.A.I. blocking Belphegor's own Storm flames and dodging all of Fon's martial arts attacks. made it difficult and more taxing to his body and stamina with all the frequent movements.

- Yamamoto Takeshi -

"Kojiro, you know what to do!"

Watching the little bird fly through the air spraying the area with rain, the rainfall became heavier and faster as rainwater poured down. It flooded the area for a good couple of inches before Kojiro flew back towards Yamamoto and perched on top of Jiro's head.

"Let's go Jiro."

With a bark, they both ran towards Squalo and Colonello with swords drawn.

"Shigure Soen Ryu: Yarazu no Ame!"

Dropping his katana, he kicked it with his foot, sending it flying towards Squalo. Seeing Colonello flying towards him, he pulls back shouting, "Shigure Soen Ryu: Shibuki Ame!"

Creating a whirlwind like shield, he was able to block Colonello's attack as well as Squalo's oncoming thrust of his sword. He ran forward grasping his kicked katana and continued his barrage of attacks.

- Sasagawa Ryohei -

After his Kangaroo was released, he was shot with a bright flame, not to increase muscle power, but to increase his healing speed.

"Kangaryuu, Cambio Formo, Modo Attaco! Knuckle's Maximum Break!"

Suited with pure white boxing gloves and a headset, Ryohei began fighting his opponents on a hand to hand combat. Moving at the speed of light, he focused his heavy weight attacks on Lussuria while eyeing Lal Mirch in case she started attacking.

Jumping back a couple of steps, he watched the small sparks in his opponents' muscles before launching forward in a power punch.

- Hibari Kyoya -

"Hmph, this will end quickly herbivores."

"Such big talk for a small birdie." Skull said, smirking.

Narrowing his eyes, Hibari commanded Roll to propagate, expanding its spikes. Within minutes, the entire area was stuck, filled with hedgehog spikes. The spikes tore through the walls, entering several other surrounding areas before stopping.

"Hmph."

Hibari leaned back against the wall and began to rest, his fight already finished before it had started.

- Rokudo Mukuro -

"Master, I think we'll be able to beat you." Flan said with a blank look on his face.

"Oya? The pupil defeating his teacher? I think you have much to learn Flan. Mukurou, Cambio Forma, Daemon Spade's Devil Lens."

With his eye gear intact and ready for use, Mukuro chuckled before looking at the other Mist Guardians.

"There is much for you to learn." He said, before the number in his eye switched.

- Lambo -

Facing his opponents, Lambo flinched as Levi glared death at him. Verde laughed before he took a machine out of his pockets.

"This will be good data to review after the battle." He said, as the machine grew from a small box to a large mechanical spider.

With his umbrellas out, Levi watched as it generated electricity. In response to these attacks, Lambo called out "Gyuudon, Cambio Forma! Lampo's shield!"

Shooting out lightning bolts of his own, Lambo was able to shut down Verde's machine. With a loud explosion, Verde's spider fell apart, bits and pieces of metal scattering all around the area. As smoke covered the entire area, Levi's attack became less effective as he couldn't see where Lambo's position was.

~ * R27 *~

Reborn x Tsuna

~ * R27 *~

As the hour passed, the bell rung again, signaling the end of the trial. As the training area rumbled yet again due to the walls returning back to its place, the only people left standing were all the Guardians, Reborn and Tsuna. Everyone else was done for the count.

Although the Guardians were victorious, various bruises splayed out all over their bodies. Blood covered wounds poured out thick metallic flavored liquid from their bodies as the Guardians stumbled to maintain their posture.

The girls ran out from the viewing area and into the training room towards everyone. Maids and butlers filed into the room with gurneys, and lifted the injured onto them, heading towards the infirmary. Walking up to his Guardians, Tsuna lifted a smile before acknowledging that they had passed the event.

As they all limped towards the infirmary behind the unconscious injured, Tsuna counted up all the points and gave them their scores.

"Reborn, 70 points. Gokudera, 63 points. Yamamoto, 63 points. Ryohei, 59 points. Lambo, 55 points. Hibari, 63 points. Mukuro, 62 points. Now you guys have a good rest. The last event will happen tomorrow." Tsuna announced.

"What's the last event going to be?"

"Right, I'll give you all the information once we reach the infirmary."

Inside the infirmary, several nurses rushed around placing the injured onto the bed. Watching them wrap bandages around opened wounds and plastering band aids upon bruises, the Guardians, Reborn and Tsuna located several empty beds and lied upon it.

"The last and final event for this game." Tsuna began.

All attention was focused on him before he continued.

"As I have already told you, this last event is worth 30 points. The award for the person who gets the highest score will be a wish of their choice. As long as I can make it happen, I will allow it. And no Mukuro, I will not allow for you to take up the Vongola Boss's position. It is mine through inheritance." He said, raising a brow at his Mist Guardian.

"This last event, you will have a day to complete. A full 24 hours. I will now give you a weapon." Tsuna said, snapping his figures.

The doors of the infirmary opened and six butlers entered with all the Guardians' and Reborn's weapons. Waving his hand, the butlers walked towards the Guardians' bedside.

Reborn was handed Lambo's horns. Gokudera was handed Yamamoto's baseball bat. Yamamoto was handed Mukuro's trident. Hibari was handed Gokudera's bombs. Lambo was handed Hibari's tonfas and Mukuro was handed Leon.

"Sorry Ryohei. Wait, OH! Your Boxing Gear … okay so Mukuro switch with Ryohei. Okay good. Now Ryohei has Leon and Mukuro has Ryohei's boxing gear. Anyway, you all will have to get through the Varia to get to me, as I will be the target of the game."

"Will you get on with it Dame- Tsuna? What is the point of this last event?"

"Your goal for this event .." he began as he watched each and every one of his Guardians' faces.

".. Is to assassinate.." he continued.

"Assassinate who Dame-Tsuna? Hurry it up."

Tsuna laughed as he felt the irritation pile up in the area.

"Alright, alright." He conceded.

"Your goal for this event is to assassinate **me**."

* * *

So guys! What do you think about this event? Sorry I haven't gone deeper into the description. PLUS, it was kind of hard for me to decide what Ryohei's weapon would be since he uses his own fists to fight close combat.. AND I can't exactly extract and dissect his hands and hand it over to the other guardians now can I?

Anyway LOL, what do you think about the goal for the last event?! I hope it came as a surprise. Or something. You know. Whatever it is. HAHA. Please comment, review – the whole shabang! (:


	9. Chapter 9 - Unconditional

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I know it's no excuse seeing as how other authors update even when their lives are extremely busy! But I'll try to make this chapter good!

Now, my reaction for the last chapter: Oh my god! What is Tsuna thinking?! LOL. Okay, of course not. I know what he's thinking xD But, my idea will probably come out so cliché it's not going to be funny and will be oh so predictable. ):

I have decided to name this chapter "Unconditional" BECAUSE I am currently listening to Katy Perry's Unconditionally! I had a fun time writing this son with this playing in the background! ^^ Though I do not hope to force you guys to listen to it, I hope you do while reading this chapter :D

It has nothing to do with the chapter whatsoever – This is how I feel, I think.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from KHR! Wish I did though ): They're good..**

**Title: Tsunayoshi's Plans**

**Ratings: T (…)**

**Pairings: R27**

_This means thinking is occurring!_

Please enjoy! (:

* * *

_Previously in The Big Event _

_"Will you get on with it Dame-Tsuna? What is the point of this last event?"_

_"Your goal for this event .." he began as he watched each and every one of his Guardians' faces. _

_".. Is to assassinate .." he continued._

_"Assassinate who Dame – Tsuna? Hurry it up."_

_Tsuna laughed as he felt the irritation pile up in the area._

_"Alright, alright." He conceded._

_"Your goal for this event is to assassinate __**me**__."_

* * *

~ * Chapter 9 * ~

~ * Unconditional * ~

* * *

The air was thick with tension. If one were to drop a pin, surely everyone currently in the room would be able to hear it fall – even with the doors of the infirmary opening and closing every few minutes or so. Maids placed several cups of tea, coffee and drinks on the bedside table, but Tsuna was the only one that seemed to notice.

He picked up his cup of tea, blew on it to cool down and took a sip, waiting for the reactions he surely knew would come in just a couple of seconds. All he had to do was wait for the news to sink into their heads, and the emotions will come flying out.

Taking another sip of tea, he smacked his lips and looked up, starting to fidget underneath all the gazes that were still glued to his person. Eyebrows furrowed, he took another sip before sighing out loud.

"Well? Out with it."

That seemed to break the spell as angered expressions implanted themselves onto the Guardians' faces. Erupting in loud voices, the infirmary became a literal battle ground – worthy of being called a war, a war without weapons.

_Though_, Tsuna thought, _it would've become a battle ground if they did have their weapons in hand instead of the ones assigned to them._

"Juudaime! What do you think you're saying?!" Gokudera screamed, face scowling, but eyes betraying his worry for the Tenth Vongola Boss.

"Tsuna, this isn't a laughing matter anymore." Yamamoto said, eyes steeling, face becoming serious.

"That's right, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Although I hate to agree with the Guardians', your Rain Guardian makes a point." Mukuro said, eyes narrowing in displeasure.

"Did you fall on your head Sawada?! Thinking about such thoughts is not appropriate." Ryohei said, a cool look on his face.

_Oh. _Tsuna thought, eyes glinting in amusement. _Ryohei's definitely serious this time._

"With that look in your eyes, you still think this is a game." Hibari said, his anger already contained within him, eyes closed.

"Tsuna, you're joking right? There's no way we would kill you." Lambo said, adjusting his position on the cot.

Giving his guardians a small smile, he sipped his tea again, watching them reign in their emotions before speaking. He eyed Reborn, who was still quiet with the information – not surprising to him though.

_Hm, I wonder if Okaa-san switched the flavor._ Tsuna thought, looking down at his tea cup.

With the few minutes of silence, his Guardians seemed to notice the meals brought in for them. Tsuna continued watching his tea cup with brows furrowed, before speaking to his mother.

"Okaa-san? Did you make this tea?"

"Oh, no Tsu-kun. Someone else offered to make everything in my place. They seemed to be working here as well, and knew where everything was. So I didn't think anything of it. Did you perhaps hire new workers?"

Tsuna's brows furrowed even more in thought – eyes still staring firmly at the liquid sloshing around in the little container held in his hands.

_That's weird._ He thought. _Okaa-san usually remembers everyone here. _

"Juudaime, what's wrong?"

As he looked up to reply to Gokudera's question, he saw, at the corner of his eye, the liquid in the cup, turning black. Quickly throwing his cup in front of him, he screamed, "Don't eat anything!"

Everyone froze as they watched the tea cup fly from the brunette's hands. The color of his face paled, as his eyes widened. Eyes watched as Tsuna started hyperventilating, but Reborn was the first to move, right after Tsuna had alerted everyone with his scream.

Already standing by his lover's side, he quickly ordered all the Guardians to secure the Vongola Headquarters, and to keep every maid, butler – every personnel working and currently within the headquarters – within the premises. Bodies scrambled off the bed to start on the orders, as Gokudera made his way over to Tsuna's bed.

"What's wrong? Reborn-san?"

"Damn it. He was poisoned." Reborn growled, shoving two fingers down Tsuna's throat to get him to vomit out the liquid he had already taken.

"How is that possible?!"

"I already knew something was wrong when Nana said 'somebody offered to take her place to make our meals'. And I'm pretty sure when Tsuna asked her the question, he already had a sneaking suspicion. He was already staring at his cup like something was wrong in the first place."

He watched as Tsuna choked and spit out some of the liquid before laying back down, eyes closing.

"Damn it!" Reborn shouted, arms flinging off to the side, causing a cascade of silver and dishware to fly from the bedside table. As his body shook in unrestrained anger, his hands gripped and fisted the flimsy cotton-felt bed cloth.

A hand slowly moved from the bed and held his. Reborn looked up and saw Tsuna giving a weak, but small smile – with a dash of wincing here and there.

"Reborn. Whatever you do, do not end the event."

"What are you talking about Dame-Tsuna?! Do you not see what's happening here?!" he growled, interrupting the poisoned brunette.

"That's right Juudaime! We have to find out who did this!" Gokudera agreed, grabbing Tsuna's free hand in what seemed to be a comforting grip. Surely he did so to comfort himself that his boss would be alright in due time. With all the best medicine the Vongola's ever acquired, surely there was something in the storage to flush out the poison from his body.

Tsuna shook his head and let out a small breath before continuing. Looking up at Gokudera first, he smiled and pulled his hand out from his grip. Cupping his face for a few seconds and bringing his hand down to his right shoulder, Tsuna spoke.

"You must listen to Reborn. Follow and do what he says." Shaking his head at Gokudera's need to interrupt him, he continued. "Remember what events I had planned for you guys. Think about what it was, not as something fun – though in my part it was." With that comment, he had to give a small chuckle.

"Gokudera, you are my right hand man. Think about why I would create those events. Now, go and follow what Reborn had told you to do. Do not worry about me."

Giving his Storm Guardian another smile, he turned his head to Reborn, who still had his head bowed. Releasing his grip on his right hand man's shoulder, he moved it over to Reborn's head, ending the discussion. Bowing his head in acknowledgement, Gokudera walked out of the infirmary, which was now empty except for the two lovers.

"You know I love you right?" he began, plucking the fedora off the hitman's head and placing it down onto his lap. Pulling him to kneel beside his bed, he gently ran his free hand through the silent man's hair.

The grip in his right hand tightened even more so, and Tsuna had to smile. Cupping Reborn's face and sliding his hand down underneath his chin, he lifted Reborn's head until he had his eyes locked on his. Smiling he glanced around, memorizing each small feature upon Reborn's now calm expression.

"You know. I don't get to see you angry in public a lot. This must be the first time you've yelled out loud and ordered everyone off." He laughed, before wincing.

Catching that his lover was in pain, his grip tightened even more. Standing up, he looked towards the door, before speaking.

"I'll get you the antidote." He said, pulling away.

Stopping half way when Tsuna pulled Reborn's hand towards himself, Tsuna shook his head.

"You don't even know what poison I've drank. Plus, I've spilled the tea already. If anything, a general antidote will only keep me from experiencing flashes of pain. It will only be a slow and painful death for me." He concluded, watching Reborn's face contort in pain and angst at being unable to help his lover who was clearly on death's bed.

"Anyway, you remember what you're supposed to do right? You heard what I told Gokudera, so do as I say. I'll be alright. I promise. Besides, Shamal will be here with me every step of the way. If there's anyone who knows about poison and medicine, it will be him. I will even ask Bianchi to help."

Shamal and Bianchi appeared at the doorway, gauging the situation before them. Reborn's gaze flickered over to the two individuals before looking at Tsuna. Leaning down, he whispered into Tsuna's ear before planting a kiss on his forehead.

"I never thought you'd be so affectionate in public. I guess PDA is alright now?" Tsuna whispered, before giving Reborn a chaste kiss upon his lips. Pulling away, Reborn rubbed his thumb across Tsuna's cheek, the brunette tilting his head into the comfort.

"Go now." Tsuna mouthed, before lying down further into the mattress. With a swift nod, Reborn walked out of the infirmary, stopping by the entrance. Facing forward without a glance at the two poison specialists, he nodded his head.

"Please watch over him." And with that, he walked down the hall.

Smiling from his bed, Tsuna closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. Before falling asleep, he thought back to the words Reborn had whispered to him.

_I love you unconditionally._

~* R27 *~

Reborn x Tsuna

~* R27 *~

Hearing the last clicks of Reborn's heels from down the hall, Shamal gave Bianchi a nod before stepping into the infirmary. Noticing the Vongola boss's lack of trying to stay awake, the two specialists quickly moved. Shamal pulled out several needles from his pocket before quickly sterilizing them and attaching them to Tsuna's arms and to a clear liquid intravenous bag.

Bianchi, on the other hand, quickly cleaned up the spilled tea before studying the poison in it with the help of Shamal's small laboratory, hidden in the infirmary. Shamal quickly implanted several needles in various places amongst Tsuna's body before waiting a couple of seconds and removing them. Each indicating a black point, with several exceptions from the right side.

_So, _Shamal thought. _It's a circulated poison. It will continue to circulate throughout the entire body unless we're able to get at the source. And since the heart pumps out body to and from itself, the source of the poison will have already implanted itself within the young Vongola's heart. I will have to inject some antidote into the heart and stop the poison from further circulating to the rest of the body._

Injecting several of his mosquitoes' antidotes to various poisons into the left side of Tsuna's body before extracting them, he thought, _perhaps, this will slow whatever poison is in his system. Now all I have to do is wait for Bianchi to find out what poison it is. _

Instead of waiting patiently, Shamal left the infirmary and headed towards the greenhouse storage room where herbs of every shape, size, region, and culture were stored. As he was heading downstairs, he was met by Haru, Kyoko, I-Pin, the rest of the ex-Arcobaleno and the Varia.

"What a pleasant surprise." He said, disguising the impatient factor in his voice.

"We know what has happened. We were wondering if we would be able to help." Yuni said, smiling.

Eyeing the young girl, he looked over the rest of the faces. Upon reaching the greenhouse storage room, he opened the doors, and strode in, leaving everyone outside to wait for his response.

"So where's the Varia?" he called out from somewhere in the back.

"They became angry and decided to help with securing the premises." Fon answered back.

"That is why we were wondering if there was anything we could do to help kora." Colonello included.

"Besides, the rest of the Guardians are helping in securing the premises and we're left here to do nothing." Lal Mirch stated.

"Is that so?" came the response from a different location within the storage room.

"It will be good data to see what has affected the young Vongola to such a degree that everyone is in a state of panic." Verde supplied.

"So can we help?" Haru called out into the room.

"Well, alright. Come in. I haven't got all day." Came the response.

Everyone shuffled in, careful to not knock down any of the containers lined up on the shelves. Shamal appeared before them holding several containers before passing them out.

"Now, I will grab each herb from each container. With the amount of hands here that are willing to help us out, I think it will be enough to have every herb from the storage room. Thank you all. You really saved me several round trips to and from the infirmary." He stated, walking by several more shelves, plucking several herbs from each container.

After ten minutes or so, each individual had their hands occupied with carrying several small boxes filled with herbs grown from the greenhouse. Headed back to the infirmary, they saw Bianchi feverishly writing down notes upon a clipboard. Placing all the herbs on the table, they began pushing all the beds to the other side of the room, leaving the bed Tsuna was in untouched.

As they began to grab more tables from the rooms down the hall, the herbs picked were placed up on them, each one separated for their uses in different antidotes. All the while, Shamal had offered his support and knowledge to Bianchi's research, leaving the individuals to busy themselves with the list Shamal had given them to group the herbs together.

The curtains were drawn around Tsuna bed, before they had returned, so Shamal decided to check on the brunette once more. Opening the curtains a crack and stepping in, he headed straight into diagnosing the patient's symptoms upon digesting the poison.

Eyes blurred in vision, unable to follow or pinpoint the light shown on it.

Nasal symptoms doing well enough to sustain a suitable amount of oxygen to the occupant.

Tongue and taste buds gone white and dry as though the body has gone through dehydration.

Pulse still healthy enough, but according to the check up, has starting to slow down, not enough to kill but enough to be marked down as a change in health.

Skin, an unhealthy pale color. The bags underneath the eyes seem to prove the worsen state of the patient.

Fingers still twitching from time to time, reassuring the nervous system and muscle system still works properly to a degree.

Now, when checking the heart, the heartbeat seemed to be fine, though the small lub-dub would falter every ten other beats.

Pulling back from the brunette, Shamal quickly jotted down every detail on paper, before setting the chart down in front of Bianchi and grabbing another clear liquid intravenous bag and attaching it to Tsuna's arms. Attaching the heart rate monitor to Tsuna's wrist, where the pulse was, he would be able to know if his heart rate changed.

After attaching several other wires to the unconscious body, he stepped back and left the area, drawing the curtains back before finding himself with several concerned gazes.

"I cannot say for sure what he has ingested from the tea, but Bianchi and I are on it. I can also not promise that Sawada will be fine, but we will try out best. For now, it is best if no one disturbs his sleep. Just let him rest." He said, before moving away, back to Bianchi.

~* R27 *~

Reborn x Tsuna

~* R27 *~

"What do you mean you didn't see who it was that cooked the meals?!"

"I-I'm sorry! I really don't know who it was!"

"Who was it that talked to Sawada's Mama then?!"

"Gokudera, Ryohei calm down."

"Shut up baseball freak! One of them – they .. Juudaime!"

"Enough."

Eyes snapped towards the entrance of the kitchen and watched as the man in a black suit and fedora strolled over with a dark aura to kill. Everyone swallowed in nervousness as he drew closer and closer to the group. The Guardians moved away, stepping back to allow room for the hitman to stand in front of the staff.

Eyes flickering through each face and making sure to catch each set of eyes, Reborn finally looked away from them.

"They didn't do it." He said, his answer cutting through the tense atmosphere.

"W-What?" Gokudera stared wide-eyed in disbelief at the man wearing the fedora.

"It's true." Hibari said, from the corner of the kitchen.

"I've viewed their memories if that helps you to calm down." Mukuro added.

"Though, it seems their memories have been tampered with. A great power has rewritten their memories from the last hour." He included, eyeing the boxing gear in his possession.

Everyone stood in silence thinking about what the three individuals had said. Clearly what Reborn has told them was true. Even Hibari seemed to think so. The three top fighters would be able to feel the killing aura within the now relieved occupants. Mukuro had even told them someone had rewritten their memories of the last hour, so it must have been an outside job.

_Someone sneaked in_. They all thought. With a glance at each other, they all nodded their heads before looking at the kitchen staff and the staff members of the Vongola Headquarters.

"Whatever you have heard you will forget. Now leave." Lambo said.

Eyes widened in surprise at the youngest Guardian's voice which was laced with anger and pain. The staff scurried around the still Guardians without a word, glad to be out of the many suspicious gazes, before leaving the doors of the kitchen swinging back and forth.

As the kitchen doors finally closed to a halt, Lambo stood from his seat on the stool before motioning for everyone else to follow him. Watching towards an open area in the back of the kitchen, he waited for everyone to gather around before tapping on the center tile which was in front of his face – at the height of his head. Giving it a tap three times, knocking the front of his shoe onto the tile he stepped on once and giving a small push on the wall, the wall gave way, leading into a dark tunnel.

Looking at the older Guardians, he motioned them in before the last of them entered, checking the area, in search of voices or any small movements before entering behind them – the wall automatically closing behind the group.

Stepping through the gap clearly laid out with the Guardians awaiting his presence, he walked ahead of them. The Guardians watched as the lights within the tunnel automatically lit up as they continued walking, though the lights behind them would fade out as soon as they were far from the vicinity.

"Does Juudaime know about this?" Gokudera asked the young Guardian, looking around the tunnel.

"He was the one who showed me." The young man answered, as he stopped in an area with three tunnels splayed out in front of them.

Watching the Lightning Guardian walk up to the right tunnel, the Guardians stood stunned, as Lambo tapped the wall and let out a small electric shock. Rumbles were heard as the tunnels shook for a bit before the area became still.

Motioning with his hand, he walked ahead, guardians following him with no knowledge of where they were going.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi sure has some secrets, doesn't he?" Mukuro said, hoping to snub the Guardians' trust in their boss. His eyes widened and his mouth opened as a sharp gasp left the opening. Eyeing the tonfas in the Lightning Guardian's hands, his body was further crushed into the tunnel as Lambo glared at him.

"If you speak ill of Tsuna again, I will end your life." He hissed, before drawing back to lead the group again. The Guardians were surprised yet again, but impressed to see the young Guardian grow from a playful, obnoxious kid to a shy boy and now to a man who knew his responsibility and carried out tasks accordingly.

Everyone hurried to the end of the tunnel to see Lambo knock on the left and middle steel doors in a brightly lit room. The archway of both the left and middle tunnels lifted, revealing that it wasn't three separate doors, but a larger door and a small door to the right.

As the doors opened, the right door disappeared right from the Guardians' sight, eliciting surprised looks and a gasp here and there. Entering the room, the Guardians heard the door close behind them as they took in the sight.

The 'room' they were currently in seemed to scream 'Lambo'. On the right were seating areas, in case there were company. In the middle was a training area, lined up with lightning rods. To the left was Lambo's sleeping 'chambers' which consisted of a canopy bed, a bedside table, and a lamp. To the left of the bed, there was a door, which probably led to the lavatory.

"Is this your room?" Ryohei asked, as the Guardians spread out and walked about the room.

"No, just my hang out place, when I need to get away from everything." Lambo replied, sitting down on the bed.

"Where does that led to?" Yamamoto ask, pointing to the door in the corner of the room.

"A lush green field of grass, plants and the like." Was the answer.

"Is this place…"

"Yes. No one knows where it is. Until now that is." Lambo said, raising a brow at the shocked Storm Guardian.

"Let's begin then." Reborn said, not the slightest bit fazed at the small journey.

Nodding their heads, the Guardians took their spots around in the room. Lambo stayed upon his bed, lying across it. Reborn sat down at the arm chair while Ryohei, Yamamoto and Gokudera took the couch across from him. Hibari and Mukuro stayed in a corner of the room, a respective distance from each other.

~* R27 *~

Reborn x Tsuna

~* R27 *~

"The plan has been put into play." A female voice murmured.

"Good. Now, we give it a couple of hours before starting the next few steps." A male voice responded.

"Are you sure .."

"Yes. We'll be able to get away with it."

The clicking of heels faded away as the doors closed.

Looking down in front of him, a chessboard was placed with several pieces laid out on different tiles. Several pieces were missing as it represented the different moves of each side.

Moving his rook towards the king, the voice stated "Check. Your move."

~* R27 *~

Reborn x Tsuna

~* R27 *~

"I think I've figured out some parts of the poison." Bianchi said, after an hour of flitting through the notes on the desk.

"Some parts? What about the others?" Kyoko asked, standing up from her seat.

Motioning her to sit down, Bianchi continued.

"Well, the other parts are fairly easy. I said I've figured out some parts of the poison because the other parts I have already had the knowledge of them. With Shamal's help, we can definitely create an antidote. Although it may not be strong enough to awaken Tsuna from his slumber, we can make it so that the poison leaves his heart – which is quite dangerous as it is now."

Everyone nodded still following her thoughts on the matter.

"Now, when the source of the poison is removed from his heart, it will travel through the rest of his body. But because we know what we're dealing with now, we'll be able to create another antidote that will stop the poison from circulating his body. As it's stopped at a certain area – Shamal and I will discuss where we'll be placing the stopper – we'll be able to extract the poison and place another antidote directly where the poisoned area is."

"That's great!" Haru said, cheering up at the good news.

"But –" Bianchi said, with a frown on her face. The smile on Haru and Kyoko's face fell, as they felt the tension return from the situation.

"We only have a couple of minutes to apply the antidote. I'm thinking only a minute. If the poison is to build up at exactly one spot, that area on Tsuna's body will be destroyed or in this case, be unusable, if we were to take too long to inject the antidote. So we'll have several needles filled with the antidote. We'll douse the area with the antidote, two needles at a time, all the while taking samples of the poison in future use."

The grim looks on the recipients' faces weren't looking so well. Yuni looked around at all the frowns before smiling.

"Well, tell us what we need to do then." She said in a bright and cheerful voice.

"We will need some help from you – whoever's willing to volunteer helping us with this process. It will have to be done in a delicate manner. After all, we don't know what the poison will do if it comes in contact with skin. So, who's willing to volunteer?"

Verde and Fon stood. "We would be glad to be of service." Fon said, smiling. "Of course, this will be great data to add to my research." Verde added, adjusting his glasses.

"Thank you. I'm sure Tsuna will be glad everyone's helping." Yuni said.

Nodding their heads, the two ex-Arcobaleno stepped up towards the poison specialists.

"What should we do now?" Fon asked.

Bianchi and Shamal looked at each other and smiled before looking back at the group.

_This is good. _They thought as they set about to start the task.

~* R27 *~

Reborn x Tsuna

~* R27 *~

"So what is the objective of whoever has done this?"

"Isn't it obvious? To kill Juudaime and to take down the Vongola Famiglia." Gokudera grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

Looking at the Storm Guardian, Hibari rolled his eyes.

"Of course it's not. That kind of idea is too cliché. Plus, you'd have to start small in order to achieve something much larger." He said, shaking his head.

"What do you think it is then?!" Gokudera shouted, attempting to move from his seat.

Pulling his frustrated and agitated lover down, Yamamoto ran his hand through Gokudera's hair before answering in Hibari's steed.

"What Hibari means is, there's something else going on instead of wanting Tsuna dead. Of course," he said, interrupting Gokudera's attempt at interrupting him. "That doesn't mean no one wants Tsuna dead. There has to be a catch."

"So, you mean besides killing Tsuna and taking over the Vongola, there's something else included?" Lambo said, from the bed.

"Well, what else is connected to Tsuna besides the Vongola Famiglia?" Ryohei asked, eyes furrowed in thought.

"Perhaps, Reborn can explain." Mukuro said, directly the attention towards the silent hitman in the armchair.

"They want me." He growled, fists tightening.

"Hmph."

"Is there something you want to say little birdie?"

Ignoring the taunt – which seemed to be a first for the Guardians – Hibari looked up at his audience.

"The enemy thinks if they could take down the Vongola boss, his Guardians would be in chaos. Of course, besides us, there's also Reborn. Tsunayoshi's .. ex-tutor turned lover." He said explaining.

The clogs began turning in the lost Guardians' heads as they started piecing together the information the Mist and Cloud Guardian and the ex-Arcobaleno had offered.

"So that means, if they were able to get Reborn as well as Tsuna.." Ryohei said trailing off.

"They would get the two strongest in the family, leaving us vulnerable to the losses." Lambo said, finally getting it.

"Then they would take control with the help of their own allies." Gokudera growled out, anger once again burning.

"And we wouldn't be strong enough to defeat them all by ourselves." Yamamoto said, his eyes narrowing.

Silence overcame the room for a few minutes before a knock was heard at the door.

"You can open it." Lambo called out.

The door opened, revealing Dino and the Cavallone Famiglia.

"I thought you said only we knew." Yamamoto said, surprised at the sudden guests entering the room.

"Oh, he knows too." Lambo said absentmindedly.

"So, are we here to finish this or what?" Dino said, moving over to Hibari.

Hibari glared, with one open eye, at the blonde as he came closer and closer to him.

"Hello Kyoya. It's been a while." The tenth boss of the Cavallone Famiglia said smiling.

"It's only been two days." Murmured the now blushing raven head.

"Since you have been reacquainted, can we move on to the bigger problem?" Reborn said, eyeing the blonde critically.

"Of course Reborn. I apologize."

"Now.. Here's what we're going to do."

* * *

Huehuehue. Sorry guys! This WAS a filler chapter LOL! I bet you guys hate me now ): Also, I REALLY REALLY EXTREMELY APOLOGIZE for not updating on Friday. I realized that I seemed to update every Friday, or every 6 – 7 days, but I haven't done so for this last chapter.

I really just write out my chapters, on the spur of the moment. SO! That was why, I took out like 5 hours of my reading time TODAY! JUST TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER OUT FOR YOU GUYS WHO WERE WAITING ON ME.

THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! 3

I really apologize though, seriously. I thought I'd take it slow for this chapter, trying to reacquaint you all with the other extra characters drifting around throughout the story ):

But, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I wonder what's going to happen next! ^^ Please review (:


End file.
